


Lunar Bond

by sakuraflames



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cat Fight between Ciel and Alois, M/M, Tanaka is a badass, Well-Written, some torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraflames/pseuds/sakuraflames
Summary: Queen's watchdog is assigned a task to work with The Trancys to solve a mysterious disappearance of multiple children in a small village. Can these two mortal enemies get along or will the small village suffer. Seb/Ciel, Alois/claude, Finny/Triplets.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters. This is my first fanfic of this awesome anime so please review it if you like and enjoy the fic!

There are many things that can annoy Ciel Phantomhive, from his idiotic servants screwing up every simple task he gives to pathetic criminals who are blinded by their own greed and bravado act. So it came to no surprise to everyone in the household when their young master woke up in a foul mood.

Ciel was in no means a morning person, especially what happened last night during a dinner party with a famous company owner. The company owner was named Robert Gregory. To others around the business world, he was known as a charming thirty seven year old man. Yet little did they know he was involved in human trafficking, particularly with women and children.

The queen, who always put her people before her, order her most loyal watchdog to investigate and stop this dilemma. Ciel, of course, was more than happy to help. The plan was simple, make the suspect confess and then persecute the fool on the spot. Sadly nothing simple ever happens in the Phantomhive manor. What Ciel and Sebastian forgot to calculate is if the man was mentally stable, so while the two business men's small talk Finnian decided to enter the dining room. “Young Master, I finished moving the crates you ask me too. Is there anything else you would like me to do before I retire to my room?” Ciel was about to wave Finnian off till he noticed the strange expression on Roberts face. The look the old man gave was the appearance of a madman.

“I knew I would find you my precious love.” Robert said softly slowly getting up from his chair. Ciel notice how Sebastian body tense ready to clean up the mess that will occur in a few moments. “ Alas the ritual was complete my sweet sweet Anri.” Finnian’s reaction was a mixture of shock and horror as the older man continue walking towards him. “I-I'm terribly sorry sir, but I believe you're mistaking me for someone else!” Finnian shrieked as the older man tackled him.

Finnish felt something cold point at the side of his head. Barb and Mey-rin told him that his feminine looks would get him in trouble one of these days, he just never thought that today would be it. “Phantomhive you'll never understand the things I've been through, so many sacrifices was taken just so I can have this temptress in my arms, and now that I do have her their is nothing you can do to stop me!” the madman cackle as he wave his gun around.

Ciel clenched his teeth, he knew he couldn't let his servant get hurt yet he still needed some evidence of the man’s crimes. “I believe. I know what you are talking about Mr. Robert, I mean about the sacrifice of course.” Ciel looked at his demon butler as he spoke with confidence in a way, as if Finnian’s life was not in danger.

“...Care to explain on how would you know about my sacrifice, butler?” Sebastian walk slowly towards the lunatic and the feminine boy. “You traded Innocent women and children and used their blood for satanic ritual call the ‘Cambio del Diablo’, which involves using innocent blood so you could wish for whatever you desire.” Robert look at Sebastian with a shock look. “How did you know…”

“To put it simply, I am one hell of a butler.” this caused Robert growl and cocked his gun on Finnian’s head. Ciel smile, knowing he has enough information he was looking for.

Robert pupil dilated as he point his gun at Ciel. “Fuck it! I don't care if you're just a kid, no one is going to step on my dreams!” Before Robert could even pull the trigger, a delicate hand wrapped around his wrist. “... No one can harm the Young Master.” Finnian’s hair shadowed his expression. “Let me go!” Robert fought to free his hand, but Finnian had a good grip on it. Ciel took this as an opportunity and looked at his demon butler. “Sebastian this is an order, take out this unwanted trash immediately.” Sebastian’s eyes turn into a darker shade and a more sinister smile appeared across his delicate face. “Yes, my Lord.” the demon took a step closer to both Finnian and the deranged man

Robert noticed Sebastian coming closer, he switch the gun’s position to the handsome butler. “Stay away!” He shot a couple of shots towards the butler, he smirked in triumph. That smirk was soon replaced with a look of shock and utter horror.

Sebastian gave a sadistic smile, he raised his hand to show five of the same bullets that man shot between each of his fingers. “I believe theses are yours sir, would you like me to turn them to you?” before the man could even respond, Sebastian shot the used bullets with a flick of his thumb. The man fell to the ground with a loud thud as blood surrounds the polish floor.

Ciel looked at Finnian with a cool calm look on his face, as if doesn't even see a corpse on his own home. “Finnian you are dismissed now.” Finnian gave Ciel a surprised look. Y-young Master, wouldn't you like me to help clean up a bit. Ciel gave young servant a small smile. “No, Sebastian has everything covered, you can leave now.” Finnian opened his mouth to argue, but when he turned around only find a clean tiled floors and not a single body to be found. “Do not fret Finnian, we have everything taken care of.” Sebastian was the one who spoke after appearing out of thin air. Finnian only gave a small shrug and bid his Master and butler a goodnight.

“Now as for you Young Master, I believe it's time for you to rest as well.” Ciel was about to argue, but a yawn escaped between his lips. Sebastian couldn't help but to mentally gush at how adorable his young master look.

Sebastian carried his young master, who snuggled softly in the butler's strong arms. “Don't go to sleep Master I have to change you out of these filthy clothes.” Ciel mumble something about paper work while his butler undressed him gently and put on his silk pajamas. Sebastian tucked his young master in his bed, just when he was close to reaching the doorknob his Master whisper an order for him to stay till he fell asleep. And of course Sebastian could never refused his Master’s orders so he waited till the young Lord fell asleep.

Ciel grunted as he woke up, with the sun shining on his face and it was not as peaceful or relaxing as they make it sound to be. Ciel looks up to see his butler smiling as him. “ Good morning my lord your breakfast is ready, would you like me to prepare your bath now?” Ciel grunted as a way of telling him to do so, Sebastian smiled with the answer and left to prepare his Master's bath.

While Sebastian was off to prepare his morning bath, Ciel took his time to think. Something feels slightly off, yet everything was going according to schedule. Sebastian woke him up in the morning and ask to prepare his bath and later on he would eat breakfast in the garden and continue to do his paperwork till dawn arrives for the cycle can continue all over again. So why does today feels slightly odd.

Sebastian returns to his Master's room only to find his Master sitting on his bed with an adorable pout on his face. “Master your shower is ready, mind if I undress you?” Ciel face snapped towards his butler with hint of red on his face at the butler's suave choice of words. “Y-yes you may just do it quick.” Sebastian smiled at his cute master and continued to undress him.

Both Master and butler entered the bathroom. Ciel slowly entered the warm bathwater, he could feel Sebastian’s hand scrubbing his scalp firmly yet gently. He let himself relax in the warm water. “Master, before I could prepare you bath, someone deliver a letter to you. It's from the Queen, would you like me to read it now or later?” Ciel frowned, it was odd that the Queen would give him a mission now after he just recently finished the one a day before. “Read it Sebastian it must be important if she would do this anyways.” Sebastian nodded and broke the seal that hold the envelope close.

 

Dear Phantomhive,

I apologize for the inconvenience, yet another situation has occur and you are the only one I trust to do with this type of cases. It seems that a small village in the outskirts of England is suffering from strange disappearance of their children from some unknown phenomenon-”

“That means we will need to leave right before noon. Sebastian inform the other servants now before they destroy the mansion.” Sebastian eyebrow twitch slightly at the interruption. “Yes my Lord, but there's still some information left, would still want me read it?” Ciel nodded frowning slightly that his butler did not listen to his order. Sebastian cleared his throat and continue to read the letter.

-so I hired an expert who knows well details about the village he is known as the the ‘Queen’s Spider’ they, as you, help stop unwanted nuisance. They are also known as the Trancy’s, their main job is usually more on gathering information. Their specialty is erasing or manipulating memories on a specific person. The Earl is known as Alois Trancy together you two will stop this abduction before it worsen.  
Phantomhive I know that you tend to be the lone wolf, but this time you both will work together. This is an order and not a request. Also if the Trancy disagree tell him that his payment will decrease and he won't be able purchase any fashionable clothing for months. Are we clear, good.

Written by,  
Queen Victoria.

Ciel stared at Sebastian with annoyance. To Sebastian, this situation was amusing yet annoying. Ciel glare was meant to be intimidating yet seeing a thirteen year old glaring at you while being ass naked in a bathtub is kinda cute to the butler. But just knowing that his Master will be near with that demon spider and his human is enough to ruin his mood.

“Young Master what are you thinking about?” Ciel fix’s his glare at the smiling Sebastian. “Fuck.” was all the young Lord could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here, please enjoy and leave a review if you want, thank you. Now on with the show!

Ciel Phantomhive was In no means in good mood. Sebastian redressed his young master after he was done with the Young Lord’s scheduled bath. Ever since reading the Queen’s letter, Ciel has been a ticking time bomb. If he sees anything misplaced he would glare at it for while till either Sebastian or one of the servants fixed it. And to be fairly honest, Sebastian has had enough of the boy's childish tantrum.

So when his young master snapped at Finnian for destroying greenhouse again Sebastian used that as his reason to confront his young lord.

“My Lord your behavior is unacceptable, as the heir of the Phantomhive household and the Queen’s most trusted Watchdog I expected better of you.” Ciel looked at Sebastian in surprise, his butler has never scold him before. Even though Ciel would have to punished his butler for being out of place, he looked at poor Finnian. The gardener was known for letting his emotions get the best of him, so it came to no surprise to him to see the young lad’s bottom lips tremble and his his sparkly blue eyes water slightly.

Ciel sighed, he place his hands on the trembling boy’s head as an affectionate way of apologizing. Finnian’s body stop shaking and accepted Ciel's kind gesture. “Finnian go and inform the others that we will be leaving soon.” Finnian nodded after rubbing his eyes. He gave his usual smile and ran back into the manor, you could hear crashing noises and the gardener’s usual apologies throughout the manor.

Ciel slowly turn to Sebastian, his face neutral as to show no emotions. "Sebastian.” the butler gave a slight smile, he knew there would be a possibility of his young master punishing him. “Yes My Lord.” Ciel sent the demon a glare. “If you talk to me like that in any kind of way, you will be sleeping with the mutt. Am I understood.” Sebastian grimace at the thought of sleeping to beside a naked Pluto, that would be cruel even to a butler of his kind. “Yes My Lord.” Ciel nodded at his butler appropriate reaction.

Both Master and Butler walk back inside the manor after their small conversation. They could hear the servants scampering around, preparing for the possible chance of having a normal vacation. Sebastian just shook his head, if only they knew that nothing normal will ever happen when being part of the of the Phantomhive household.

Ciel shook his head as well, without these idiots the manor would feel empty. Ciel would rarely ever admit it but he cares about these stooges even when they screw up on a simple task.

A perfect example could be right now. Just then, a sudden loud explosion rattle the whole manor, Sebastian held his young Lord steady as the door to the kitchen flew off its hinges. Smoke poured out of the open way as an older looking male with a chef attire popped out of the debris. "Hey, got some sandwiches ready for the trip, so you know, in case we get hungry and stuff!" The man picked through his breast pocket and pulled out a slightly bend cigarette.

Before the chef could lit the cigarette, Sebastian yank the cancer stick from the chef's grasp. "Honestly Baldroy, how many times do I have to tell you. You don't need to use firearms to cook. Especially if you're making as simple as a sandwiches-" Before the demon butler could finish scolding the burned chef, a maid with a red-plum hair ran with a basket full of fresh clean clothes.

"Oh yes, yes, yes. It's nice to have fresh clothes during a nice trip-Wha!” the maid fell flat on face after tripping over the broken door, the clothes scattered around the dirty floor making it look more like rags than proper clothings much to the butler’s charging. “Mey-Rin how on earth could you not have seen that-" Before the butler could even say a word, Finnian walk in with his shoes covered in some sort of smelly brown dirt. "Hello everyone what happened here? Would you guys like me to help?" As the gardener said this he began smearing some of that foul smelling dirt on the clean clothes and also around the once polish floor.

Sebastian could feel a vain twitch on his forehead, these clumsy idiots are excellent on the battlefield but once they are put on domestic duties They know how to screw up the manor in less than a second.

Ciel cough in his hand as to gather everyone's attention. “Sebastian clean up this mess, when you're done come to my studies for anymore orders." Rest of the crew gulp at the intimidating stare the butler was giving them. Sebastian cracked his gloved fingers with a sadistic smile he answered. "Yes my Lord."

Ciel could see the fear in his servant's eyes, he knows how Sebastian usually punished them. He rubbed his scalp as he could hear Sebastian fist colliding in the back of their heads, he almost felt pity for them, almost. The young Lord entered his studies as he sat on his leather chair.

Ciel knows it'll only take a while for Sebastian to finish cleaning up and for the servants to pack up their belongings, giving him enough time to think of the situation at hand.

As far as Ciel knew is that a village is being terrorized by some unknown being. Usually if this was an act that involve a human as a suspect there would be some sort of evidence left behind, like that insane old woman who used her camera that cause people to combust right their on the spot.

Ciel scowl, the Trancy's were involved in a way, but since their act of being involved in the crime was never really proven they left with clean hands. He sighed there was no point in remembering useless information.

Ciel sighed, as hears a knock on the door. "Enter." Sebastian opens the door, and walk in. "Sebastian what was that dirt on Finnian’s shoes?” Sebastian frowned at the memory. “My Lord, that was Plutos left overs from dinner last night.” Ciel wince slightly, Robert's body was turned into Pluto’s crap. "My Lord, you seemed trouble would you like to talk about it?” Ciel shook his head, he knows the demon like the back of his hand. Sebastian smirk, he loves his young master, maybe even more than he should.

The butler doesn't know when his these feelings started, but he noticed every single time someone would try to kill his young Lord. He would feel a wave possessiveness towards the young master. There are times when he would have urges to just simply devour him, in more intimate ways, most preferably in the bedroom.

Ciel looks at his butler with with curiosity. The demon's face was impassive, yet his eyes were different. Those eyes reminds Ciel of a predator and he felt as if he was the prey. Just the thought brought shiver down his spine.

A knock at the door interrupted both occupant's train of thoughts. “C-come in.” Ciel stutter as the door open, Mey-Rin poked her head in and to look at the butler and his young master. One stared at her with an impassive expression while the other held his serious poker face and yet if you look closely you could see a hint of blush on the young master's face.

To Mey-Rin, she feels as if she has just interrupted a very intimate moment. "F-forgive me young master, but we are ready to leave. Sir." Mey-Rin's explanation reminded Ciel why he was in a bad mood that morning. “Very well, Sebastian grab my cane and let's go.” I want to get this over and done with. Mey-Rin scrambled to get out of her master's way, she was curious as to why her master's sudden change of mood. She looked at the butler.

“Sebastian where are we going exactly?” The demon butler sighted. “We are going to Earl Trancy’s Manor.”


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 i hope you enjoy it! So review and follow.

Ciel leaned on his cheeks slightly on the palm of his hand as he sat on his black carriage. He ponders on the mysterious case, many of the letter’s details were missing and with so little information he knows it would lead to problematic situations in the future. Ciel sight, he was never really good with working in a team. The young lord starred out in the window with a slight frown on his face, Something doesn't feel right.

Ciel could hear his servant’s constant chatter about the last time they were in Trancy’s household, Ciel remembers that incident like it was yesterday. Ciel and his servants were invited to their home for a social gathering, the party was going fairly well up until Alois decided to dress up as servant girl and command one of his servants to play demonic instrument. Not only did he have the nerves to possess his own guest, he had the audacity to dance with lady Elizabeth. Ciel frowned at the thought, don't get him wrong he wasn't jealous, it's just the look the blonde boy gave anger him. The smug look made his skin scraw.

The crossdresser- well he did wore a dress in one time, but he had a reason unlike that stupid Trancy!

Ciel shudder at the memory, to this day he couldn't remember why he blush. Yes, he would admit the Trancy looked good in a dress, but he wasn't his type. He is engaged to his childhood friend and cousin, yet he never really seen her as anything more than a friend. What the young Lord will admit is the mix feelings he developed over time for his demon butler.

Ciel use to have servant and master relationship with Sebastian, but after time he noticed how it shift. Ciel would notice little details about his butler, from how the demon would looks at him whenever he believes he wasn't looking too the way his hand would linger on him a little longer than necessary. He knew something has changed yet he can't put his finger on when it has shifted.

Ciel was shook out of his daze when the horse neighed as Sebastian pull the carriage to a stop. Ciel grabbed his black cane and waited for Sebastian to open the door. Not a second late, Sebastian swiftly opens the door and step away as Ciel walks out of the carriage.

“Wow! The place looks pretty nice if you don't remember about the party incident and all.” Baldroy said pulling out a cigarette. The cigarette was instantly removed from his grasp before the poor chef could even lit it. “I'm sorry Phantomhive servant, but we do not permit smoking in nor near the household." The cold voice sent shivers down The three Phantomhive servants back.

"Claude." Sebastian said, very reluctant to acknowledge the spider demon. "Sebastian." Claude nodded though he didn't even spare the demon butler a glance. Ciel felt the tension, he knows how deep the two demons hatred towards one another is since he also hates the spider demon’s master with passion. Ciel ignore the glaring demon butlers and glance at the other Trancy servants.

Ciel scan each servant. One of them is a beautiful demoness with mocha colored skin, she seems to be wearing a maid outfit and has a wrapped bandage on her right eye. The next were three servants who look identical one another the only way anyone could tell the difference is the bangs on their hair. The triplets seem to whisper to one another all while glancing at his gardener.

Ciel risked a glance at Finnian. The poor boy seem to notice the triplet's silent whisper. The gardener blush while looking down on the dirt path with his hands behind his back. Sadly for the gardener, his innocent act cause the triplets to stare at him even more.

Ciel shook his head at the annoying situation, it's just another problem they would have to solve on their own. 

Ciel had enough waiting. The young Lord turn to the maid of the Manor. “We're is Trancy? He should know how disrespectful it is to pull this kind of crap, especially right now." The demoness bows her head in a submissive manner, not looking at the young Lord. “My highness is in a meeting with his uncle, it should not take very long. Sir.” Ciel frowned he looks around the manor and noticed another carriage parked in front of mansion. The carriage did not look much compared to Ciel’s, yet his carriage showed that He is of high status.

Ciel was about walk inside his carriage and wait for the blonde Earl. Just as he was about to enter, the Trancy manor's door was kicked open.

Everyone turned to see a red face man, the way he growled and grumble as he walks towards his cart made him seem like a madman. Skipping behind the man was a young blonde boy who seems to radiant joy. "Uncle Arnold were are you going? We were having soooo much fun!" Arnold growled at the boy, but forced a small smile. “Ah yes I'm sorry Alois, but something urgent camed up, uhm please excuse my early absence.” Alois smiled sadisticly. “No uncle Arnold your just came so I can relieve you from your debt. So now that I saved your life from your stupid little mistakes you think you are free? I wonder how your wife is doing, you know?” Alois walk casually towards his uncle, who seemed too mesmerized on staring at the young boy’s icy blue eyes. “I-I don't know what your talking about-” Alois threw his head back and laughed at the man he calls ‘Uncle’. “Really, you ridiculous pot belly pig! Are you really going to lie to me! Don't think I didn't see you getting comfortable with Ms. Arian, you know that noble's man daughter who is nearly fifteen years of age; how pathetic.”

The man’s face pailed as he took a step back.

“What's wrong “Uncle” you look like you've seen a ghost.” Arnold gulped. He was drunk and his wife was miffed with him at the during that time. All he could remember was lady Arian touching him in a very suggested manner that lead him into a very passionate night to remember “Hey uncle, you know what's even more amazing their is a chance that you might have impregnated the girl!” At this news of his last night mistake, Arnold Trancy fainted from shock.

Alois frowned at the collapse body, he kicked it a few times till he got bored. Alois turned his attention to his next victim, the chauffeur “You.” The trembling man flinch from the sudden attention. Alois reached for his pocket as he signals to one of the triplets to pick up and chuck his uncle's body in the carriage. “Here take, if I hear one peep from you, it'll be your head; are we clear?” The shock chauffeur nodded immediately as he took the money from Alois and whipped the horses. Everyone watched as the carriage disappeared in to the distance.

Alois turned and smiled. His smile soon disappeared as he sees a grumpy Phantomhive. “Well fuck.”


	4. Chapter 4

The two rivals stared at one another. No one dare to move, the tension was so thick not even a demonic sword would be able to cut it. 

Ciel stood dare glaring at the flamboyant boy. The young Lord displays his distaste in the boy's choice of words towards him. Alois on the other hand, just smirk at Ciel.

“Phantomhive.” Alois said with a coy smile on his face. Ciel's glared was even more intense than before. “Alois, are you done being attention whore or are you too busy fixing your make up?”

The Phantomhive servants eyes widen slightly. Rarely did Ciel ever cursed in front of a guest. Alois on the other hand didn't look offended. In fact the blond boy only smirk with confidence.

“Awww Ciel, it's so cute how jealous you are. So how's life being the Queen’s bitch huh? It doesn't look pretty good seeing as you're acting like a bitch.” Ciel hissed and leaped onto Alois, tackling the older boy to the ground.

Everyone could only watch in surprise at the violent fight. Both young masters rolled on the floor trying to get the upper hand in the squabble. They would punch or kick, going as far as too biting and pulling each other's hair. Both lords stood still, each one grasping a thick lock of hair.

“Let go of my hair Trancy!”

“You first Phantomhive!”

The demon butlers attempted to separate the tangle humans, but their lords only glared at them with every step they took. If looks could kill, the demons would have been dead in less than a second. Sebastian attempted to get his Lord’s attention.

“My Lord, we have job to do. I believe it would be wise if you could let go of the Trancy's hair.” Ciel only shot his butler a glare while he gave a sharp tug on the blond boy's hair.

Alois hissed and pulled on Ciel’s black hair, no way was he going to lose to a brat like him. The demon butlers have had enough, they each took hold of their respective masters and pulled them apart. Both lords continued to hold each others hair in a tight grip. After a few minutes of hair pulling and cursing, the young lords had calm down and were waiting in their carriage.

“Few! I've haven't seen a cat fight like that in ages!” Baldroy said. He sat in the back wagon with the other Phantomhive servants. “I must say, the young Lord lost his composure rather quick, luckily Sebastian stepped in to stop the madness.” Mey-Rin said all while nodding her head at the statement she gave. Finnian on the other hand wasn't paying attention, he was too busy avoiding eye contact with the Trancy's triplets.

‘Hey Finny, are those triplets bugging ya or something? They keep on staring over here and it's unnerving.” Finnian could only shrink his posture in a submissive manner. ‘Baldroy, maybe they are crushing on him! But which one Is the triplet who wants our dear Finny?” Baldroy could only scowl at the triplets.

Baldroy consider himself as Finnian’s guardian and took it upon himself to teach the boy about life, hell he even taught him about the bird's and bee's. So it's no surprise that he would be the one to play the overprotective father role too Finnian.

“Oi! What are you three looking at, huh!” The triplets, who were busy putting the luggage on top of the carriage, only spared the chef a glance and continued their job. Baldroy only smiled and looked at the shy gardener and surprised maid. “See Finny they only want to scare us, so don't worry alright!”

After a few minutes, both carriage were ready to go. Claude was the one to cough in his hand in order to capture everyone's attention. “Are all of you prepare to leave?” everyone in the perimeter nodded their head except for Finnian. “Wait, where's Mr. Tanaka?!” Before anyone could respond. There was a dull rustling sound inside one of the Phantomhive luggage. Sebastian climbed on top of the carriage and open the suspicious luggage. Everyone was shocked to see an elderly man sipping tea in a Japanese style cup.

“Hohohoho~”

The Trancy’s were surprised and impressed with the old man’s cunning abilities to hide and remain calm in such situation.

Sebastian grabbed hold of the small old man's back shirt and gently placed him between Baldroy and Mey-Rin. “I'm glad to have you onboard Mr. Tanaka, we will need your help with this job as it seems.” Tanaka could only tilt his head in confusion, till he notice the presence of the Trancy’s. “...Oh?”

“...Are we done here? We have a long travel ahead and I don't wish to waste anymore time in this place.”

“And what's so wrong with my home Phantomhive.”

“Well Trancy the manor is rather painful for my eyes.”

“Bitch!”

“Slut!”

“Bitch!”

“Slut!”

“Takes one to know one!”

“I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

“COME AT ME BRAT!”

Before any of them could even get out of the carriage, the butlers wiped the horses and the carriages gave a slight jerk as it moves.

A few hours later the trio left the town and headed to the village. The sun was setting causing the trail to be rather difficult to see. The butlers pulled a stop at cheap motel, they parked the carriages on the side of the motel.

Sebastian open Ciel’s door and step aside as the young Lord got out, the heel of his shoes tapping on the Rocky trail. Claude did the same as Sebastian only he carried a sleeping Alois, Sebastian gave his master a sideway glance. Ciel would never let him carry him, Sebastian could feel a small bubble of jealousy in his chest at how cuddly Claude and his ‘highness’ are being.

Both Trancy and Phantomhives enter the rather plain looking motel. They walk to the receptionist table, a man with a pot belly stomach stretch out his back in an attempt to stay awake. “excuse me Sir. We would like a total of four rooms with two beds each also-” Sebastian was cut off from the rude landlord. “Look we can only give you three rooms since a few of our rooms are ah occupied at the moment.” The crew wrinkle their nose in disgust at the fat man's statement. Ciel sighted in annoyance “Fine give us those threes. How much?” The landlord smirk, showing off his yellow teeths. “3,000 dollars kid.”Ciel gasp at the price, this pig was stepping over a dangerous territory. “That is over price for this run down crap you call motel.” The smirking man growled, his mood switch after seeing the sleeping boy. “I'll cut you a deal kid.” Ciel eye's narrow in suspicion.

“Why don't you give that cutie behind ya and I'll lower the price down to 200, deal or no?” Ciel turned to look behind only to see a glaring Claude holding onto a sleeping Alois. As much as he hates the blond, he wouldn't want anyone to suffer like that. “...well pay full price.” Claude shoulders relax slightly, but he still held Alois in a protective manner. Ciel sighted and reach for his money, only to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I'll pay half while you pay for the other half.” Alois said in a serious tone. Ciel raised a eyebrow, but shrugged it off. As long as they pay their half then he was fine with it.

Each master pay their respective amount to the disgruntled man. They each enter the room. The maids went to their room while the male servants went to the other. Ciel and Alois gaze at the last door, they both turn to look at one another's reaction. They quickly turn their head away in a snobbish manner. The butler’s open the door. The young lords could only gape at what they see.

The room wasn't very much and had nothing attractive about. What cause both master’s gape is that there's only one bed. ‘Crap.’ both masters thought with a grimace.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel could feel a vain twitch. There was only one bed, meaning that would have to share with Alois. He turns to see the blond’s reaction to this predicament.

He notice the blond’s fist clench, surprisingly the boy didn't utter a word. He must still be too tired to even bother with the idea of sharing one bed, no less than with his worst enemy.

Alois could feel Ciel’s staring at him. He thought it would be wise to remain quiet, he was to tired to even acknowledge the predicament. He turned to Claude and observe his butler. 

Alois was a very affectionate person. He was secretly in love with Claude, yet he was too shy tell him. He gives the damn demon obvious signs that he loves him. An example would be when he fought with the Phantomhive brat. He expected Claude to come and swoop him off his feet, but instead he left him writhing in pain as Ciel and Sebastian escape. That left him a deep emotional wound in his heart. Claude would never love him, the damn spider demon only wants his soul to eat and enjoy.

Alois frowned while clenching his fist. He turns to the observing Phantomhive. “Are you done? I'm tired and I would prefer to take the first bath.” Ciel was about to argue, but stop when he notice how drained the blond looks. “Fine, but don't take too damn long.” Alois was grateful for the young lord to notice on how to ‘read the atmosphere.’ “Whatever bitch.”

“Shut it slut.” Ciel smirk and walk towards the queen size bed. He watch as Claude follow the sluggish blond to the single bathroom. Ciel jumped on the bed and stretch out his arms. He could hear Sebastian’s shoes tapping on the wooden floor. “My Lord what are you thinking.” Ciel sighted. Sebastian was like a lie detector, nothing can get past the damn handsome demon.

Ciel’s eyes widen, a blush dusted across his cheeks. He did not just think that his butler was handsome! It just crossed his mind nothing more than just-. Ciel notice Sebastian staring at him. His face shone with amusement yet, his eyes hold something similar to hunger and lust…

Ciel starred in Sebastian hypnotizing red eyes. Ciel could feel his eyelids dropping slightly as he leans closer to the demon butler. His breathing shorten the closer the get to the demon butler.

Ciel snapped out of the trance when the bathroom door opened. He quickly separated from the lustful demon, he could still feel his heart beating fast and his cheeks very warm. Alois walked out with a Japanese nightgown. Ciel tilt his head down so his rival wouldn't notice the blush that was covering his hold face. He speed walk towards the bathroom with his giddy butler behind him.

Alois tilt his head sideways and turn to Claude. “What do you think happened to them?” Claude only sighted and fixed his slim glasses.

Mey-Rin was a little nervous. She rarely speak to any other females in her life besides Lau ‘little sister’ Ranmao and she only nods her head at any conversation they've ever had. So when the maid of the Trancy household ask her which bed she would like, it was no surprise to her that she stutter. “U-uh yes I would prefer that one I-if you don't mind, that is.”

The maid only smile. “Of course dear, I honestly prefer sleeping near the window.” The girls smiled at one another. This could be a start of a beautiful friendship.

The male servants on the other hand were having a rather difficult time.

"Oi! Why the hell do we have two bed if there's going to be six people!” Baldroy grumble out looking at the two only beds in the small room. The triplets move to the bed that was near the window, much to Finnian's displeasure.

Finnian is a morning person, he enjoys when the sun’s lights warms his face softly. The triplets notice Finnian’s mood change, they whisper to one another. “Finnian is upset, what should we do.” Canterbury whispered. “He is pretty cute, especially when he's blushing.” Thompson mumble out watching Finnian’s cheeks burn with his natural blush. All three triplets hummed in agreement, Finnian does looks tasty. “Why does that chef dislike us?” Asked Timber. “Maybe that's his father.” Thompson suggested. “...Or his lover.” Canterbury poke with frowned. He didn't like the idea of sharing Finnian with others. His brothers shared the same feelings as well, all three of them glared at chef with burning jealousy.

Baldroy felt shivers rolling down his spine. He's gaze turn and notice the three triplets glaring at him. He could feel the underline he once had during the war. “Hey you have a problem with starting something or are you a bunch of mumbling punks. You better stay on your side and stay away from Finny over here, got it!” Baldroy only received a silent scuff from the triplets as they prepared for bed. Finny only blushed, he knows that the triplets aren't as evil as they seem but he still felt a slight wave of uneasiness about them.

He couldn't say what makes him feel uneasy. Maybe it's because of the party incident in their manor or could it be because they rarely speak up. Or maybe it's their eyes, beautiful flaming red eyes just gazing at with such hungry expression.

Finnian could feel something warm inside his stomach, his cheeks were red and he felt sorta hot for some reason. All of the sudden, the triplets eyes snapped towards Finnian’s direction.

The gardener could feel his heart leap when those red eyes peered at him. Those eyes held hunger and something else that the boy couldn't put together. The triplets smelled the scent of arousal and something sweet, they turn to the perpetrator. They only saw Finnian looking at them with lust that makes them gulp quietly to themselves out sheer nervousness and hunger.

The intense stare down between the four servants was broken by Tanaka’s teacup clattering sound. The old man was laying on his bed wearing his night gown and cap. “Oh, oh, oh.” Everyone turned to the innocent elder man who was sipping his tea peacefully. “Ah I guess we should call it a day, huh Finny?” The blushing boy nodded as he climbed on the stuffy bed. He slept on the right edge of the bed while Baldroy slept on the other side, Tanaka fell asleep in the center since he is the smallest of the group.

“Goodnight everyone!”

“Night Finny!”

“Oh~”

“Goodnight Finnian, sweet dreams.”

Finnian’s eyes shot open and look to the direction of the other bed. The triplets were sound asleep, they cuddle up to one another in an attempt to keep warm. ‘They are really cute!’ Finnian smiled as he close his to sleep.

The triplets open one eye, they All thought the same thing after watching the boy. ‘Mine!’


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel grunted as he felt another kick from the sleeping Trancy. He discovered that Alois was a sleep kicker after they went to bed. The butlers were out of the room so they can keep guard, just in case if any intruders or that perverted old man tries anything funny.

Ciel could sense Alois next kick. He'll admit, the boy can throw pretty strong kicks. Luckily for Ciel, he mastered the art of blocking. Meaning every attack or random kicks the sleeping blond does Ciel can predict it before the boy could even move.

Ciel sighed and shifted away from the Trancy and moved closer towards the edge of the bed. Ciel snuggles up to the pillow he claimed as his own. Earlier in the night both masters fought over the claim of the damn pillow. Luckily for Ciel, Alois was too tired to even put up a fight and collapsed on his side of bed. 

Ciel felt his mind numbing, he could faintly hear Alois quiet mumbling as his body twitch in a new position. The young Lord’s hands block Alois random kick, Ciel sighted winced as he felt how sore his hands are going to be in the morning. Ciel felt a vain twitch, The damn blond Trancy was still annoying even in his sleep.

Ciel stared at the annoying blond as he removes the covers off himself. He stumbled slightly, his mind was still fuzzy from the lack of sleep. Every step Ciel took, he could feel the wooden floor creak. By now, the young lord was sure that the two demons outside were aware of his presence. The boy open the creaking door as he gaze into both butler’s unique colored eyes.

His gaze shifted to his butler. The boy could still remember how intense the demon’s gaze we're earlier that night.

Claude huffed as he straightened his glasses. He could sense the sexual tension between them both, he would even say he was a bit jealous of how their relationship is progressing compared to how he and his highness are at the moment.

While the young lords were resting he and Sebastian decided to create a contract. The contract was simple, they agreed to not kill one another till they have their respective masters hearts and souls. The contract can be broken if one of the two crosses the line and attempt to harm or seduce the other's respective property.

Claude watched at how Sebastian casually flirts with his young Lord, while Ciel seems to not notice or he simply didn't care about the butler’s attempts and went straight to his usual business like manners. This amuses Claude, seeing the flirtatious demon failings attempts lifted his mood slightly. Claude snapped out of his daydreaming as the Phantomhive boy turns his attention to him. The boy frowned at him, as if judging him.

“Sebastian, I won't go to bed anytime soon. You, go with your master, I wish to speak with my butler alone.” Claude was about to inform the haughty boy that he was not his master, but after seeing the other butler's signaling him to leave. He could only sigh and nod as he moved away from his original spot.

Ciel smirk in satisfaction, seeing the other butler's gaze shifted from annoyance to acceptance as he walks inside the bedroom. He waited till he hears a clicking sound signaling that the door is closed shut. With the doors shuts and no one to listen in on the conversation, he continued his discussion with his butler.

Ciel stood there glaring at his butler. The demon could only give his master a coy smiled. “What is it that you need to discuss with me, my Lord?” Ciel frowned at his, to be honest he didn't know what he needed to discuss with his demon. “W-we need to talk about the plans, when are we going to get to the village?”

Sebastian raised a delicate eyebrow. His master seems jittery for some unknown reason, it's was quite cute. Sebastian smiled slightly and pulled out his pocket watch. “It'll take about a day in a half if we continue this pace.”

Ciel frowned, he didn't want to share another night with the Trancy. “How long will it take if we leave right now?” Sebastian calculated the amount of time in his head, he looks at the watch and frowned “Half a day, my Lord.” Ciel ponder at the news. If he leaves now he wouldn't have to share a room with the blond boy, but it was still night time meaning there will be more criminals and thieves around this time, especially with when you live in this pathetic place.

Ciel sighted and stared at his butler, he made up his mind. “Sebastian.” The said butler lock gazed with his master. “What time is it?” Sebastian smirk. “Its 4:59, my Lord.” Ciel nodded his head. “I see, you have one minute to wake the servants up. Is that understood?” Sebastian smirk widen. He kneels down in one knee as he takes his master soft pale hand to his own larger ones. “Yes my Lord.”

Claude walk calmly in the dark room where his highness rested in. He heard the discussion of the other two, he would rather wake up his human than to let that cocky butler lay a hand on his meal.

Claude frowned as fixes his gaze on the sleeping blond. Lately he noticed how much his highness tries to get his attention by doing the most childish things. To others it may seems annoying but to him it was adorable in its own special kind of way. Claude knows that his highness holds deep emotional bond towards him call love. The spider demon frowned deeply at the word, demons could not love or feel such connections to their humans, especially the ones you hold a contract with. Humans are food and only live to entertainment for other higher beings.

Claude glare softened as he watch the sleeping blond, he gently petted boy as he snuggled closer to him. Alois was by the far most tempting human he ever had a contract with. Yes he went slightly crazed when he tasted Ciel’s blood, but Alois scent was and will always be scrumptious to him in the very end.

Claude shook his highness awake. The blond boy only gave whined as he woke up. “C-Claude what's going on?” Claude noted how the boy's sleeping kimono slipped slightly off his shoulder, the sleepy daze look and messy blond hair made the butler’s stomach flutter.

“Nothing your highness, but you must get ready, would you like me to change you.” Alois nodded his head sluggishly. He felt Claude removing his kimono slower than usual, he rest his eyes shut. He could feel Claude’s gloved hands touching his back, the hand gently rubbed his back in circular patterns. This soothes Alois causing him to lean and snuggled up closer to the butler.

Alois notice how close he and his butler was, if he tilt his head slightly he would able to kiss the demon spider. Alois thought about, but he remembers that Claude only wants his soul not his heart, so he chooses to lean on the butlers comfy shoulders as he dressed him in his regular clothing.

After Claude was done changing him. He was more awake than before, he turned to Claude who was picking up the discarded clothes. “Whats going on Claude? Are we being under attack or is Ciel being his usual bitchy self?”

Just as Alois finished his sentence, the door was kicked open only to show a wild raging Ciel. The young earl was panting and glaring at the blond. “what did you say you slut.”


	7. Chapter 7

Finnian shifted slightly in his bed. He could feel two strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to a strange body heat. His eyes flutter open as he noticed how different his bed felt, he looks to the other side of the room and notice that he wasn't on his bed. Finnian pail slightly, he could see Baldroy and Mr. Tanaka cuddle up against each other in their bed. Finnian shifted his head slowly only to see three pairs of rubied colored eyes staring at him.

Before the gardener could scream, the door was pushed open as the Phantomhive butler walked in. The room became silent, only the snoring and mumbling from both Baldroy and Mr. Tanaka could be heard. Sebastian blinked a few times, sweet little Finnian was in bed with three Trancy servants snuggled up against the gardener. The butler doesn't know whether he finds it amusing or disturbing.

“Mr. Sebastian it's not what it looks like I swear! I-I don't know how I got here b-but please don't tell Baldroy or the rest-”

“Don't tell me what, Finnian?”

The room became silent once more. Baldroy rubbed his tired eyes as he shot a glance towards the panicking gardener’s direction. He felt a sudden wave of anger coursing through his veins. Their lay Finnian with three males in one bed.

“Oi! What the heck are you doing! Didn't I tell YOU to stay the hell away from him! Don't think I don't know what you guys were going to do too him! I've been in the military, so I know what going down-” Baldroy was cut off in mid sentence as they hear a loud crash and some yelling out in the hallway. Sebastian shot out of the room with the servants in tow.

As they made another turn, they bumped into Mey-Rin and Hannah. “Whats going on?” Sebastian only sight and continue his pace. The girls noticed a glaring Baldroy and a blushing Finnian. They also notice the three Trancy servants looking rather grumpy while giving hateful stares at the blond chef and loving glances towards the gardener.

Both ladies turn to one another, all while thinking the same question.

‘What the hell happened?’

Sebastian took a right turn, he noticed that the loud raucous was coming from his master's room. The butler saw that the bedroom was kicked open with a large amount of force. ‘someone must be angry.’ The butler knew who was the perpetrator of breaking the door.

Sebastian walked through the rubble only to see his angry master throwing a flower vase at the screaming blond. Sebastian spotted Claude protecting his humans, who was too busy throwing paintings at his raging opponent.

“Bitchy Phantomhive!”

“Slutty Trancy!”

“Fuck You!”

“No Fuck You”

“Fuck You times ten!”

“That's stupid”

“Your stupid!”

Ciel blue eyes twinkle with malice as he leaped towards the hissing Trancy. The boy was caught in mid leap by his butler. “My lord, you need to calm yourself.” Sebastian’s voice helped the young Lord to snap out of his raging trance. Ciel looks up at his butler, who was giving him a mischievous smile.

Alois notice how Ciel calm down with just his butler holding him. He felt a sudden wave of jealousy, dose two care for one another all while he was stuck with an emotionally constipated butler. The young earl sighted as he glance around the room, shit they were going to have to pay for the damages big time.

A few seconds later, the servants stumbled inside the room. They were surprised by the sudden mess, but were very much relieved seeing how both of their respective masters were safe.

The butlers turn to the servants. They were each given a simple task that involve them departing from the old motel. The servants were happy to comply. Before any of them could even continue with their work, Baldroy head snapped up in surprise and shock. “Shit! We forgot Tanaka again.”

All of the sudden, loud footsteps were heard in the dark hallways of the motel. Everyone tense up, their gazed lock onto the up coming danger ahead.

The ominous footsteps stop. Everyone waited anxiously for the next for the first sign of the threat.

“Oh, oh, oh.”

“Tanaka!”

Ciel sighed, he swears that the old butler was not human. From the looks Sebastian was giving he could tell that the butler was thinking the similar idea as he was.

“... Well that was very unexpected. Claude get our stuff ready and let's go.”

“Yes your highness.”

“As for the rest of you, Claude has given your orders so get to it now.”

“Yes your highness.”

Ciel was rather impressed. Who knew the Trancy could be mature if he wanted to. The young lord turned to his servants, he gave them their orders as well. He watch them bow as they left. Ciel turn to his butler, the demon was already picking up debris from the fight. Their gaze locked, Ciel was the first to turn away. The poor boy could feel his ear burning from either shame or embarrassment of being caught by the charming butler.

Alois scuff at the boy, if he was him he would probably give his butler a flirty wink or something. Alois turned around to face his butler. The demon was too preoccupied to even give his master a second glance.

Alois sighed as he walked out of the room. Behind him was a grumpy looking Ciel, who was still blushing. “You know, when someone gives you that look you're supposed to flirt right back.” Ciel began to stutter as he tried to come up with an excuse.

“W-what are you trying to say, Trancy.” Alois shook his head in disappointment. “Your butler wants you, yet you're too stupid to even notice.” Ciel stayed quiet at this, rarely did he and Alois ever had a decent conversation. “So what, you're damn butler is to overprotective of you.”

Alois head perked up at the news, but then his shoulder slumped as he remembers why his butler does this. Ciel notice how the atmosphere changed slightly and he cough in his hand. “The carriage should be ready for us.” Alois only nodded and then gave a weary smile. “Yea, but imagine the bill were going to get after the whole fiasco.” both boy's shudder at the amount, they can't wait to get this mission over with.

Before the young masters could even reach the exit. They were startled by the sudden smell of smoke in the hallway. “What the hell.” Cough Ciel. He could see the small light in the other end of the hallway. The rooms were being filled with smoke making it harder for Ciel to see. “Shit the fire is spreading fast! Ciel, we need to get out-ah!”

Ciel turn just in time to see Alois fall to the ground. He turned around and barely dodged the swinging object. “who the hell are you!” Ciel yelled dodging the object that seems to look like a pipe.

“My master's orders kid.” A the old man replied while swinging the metal pipe around hitting Ciel in the head, knocking the young Lord unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian was rather surprised. They underestimated the enemy's cunning skills. The two butler dodged the burning debris as they continue their search for their masters. Sebastian’s red eyes strained from left to right in search for his young master.

He and Claude were only cleaning up until they smell the scent of smoke wafting around the small motel. They knew their masters were in the building, yet the smell of burning debris made it harder to locate them by scent. The two demons ran out of the room and searched for their humans.

Claude nose wrinkled slightly, something's not right. He turned to the Phantomhive butler, who was too busy scanning the entire area. “Sebastian we need to think, something is not right about this situation we need to think of a plan-” Claude was cut off by shadowy figure.

The figure was tall, yet he was in the chunky side. You can tell he was human by the difficulty in breathing the fat man is suffering. “You're too late butlers, after I'm done sending these delightful little kids to my master, I'll finally get my wish!” The crazed man whizzed out as he attempted to breathe.

The landlord began mumbling word in an ancient dialect. Claude eyes widen. He attempted to stop the crazed man, but it was too late.

Sebastian stared at his master, the boy’s body was slowly disappearing. He could barely see the young Lord's chest rising and falling meaning he was alive, but still in critical condition. He could feel his anger rise. No one touches his bo-Chan. No one!

With that in mind, Sebastian leaped towards the old man. Sebastian nearly had the man in his clutches, the man smirked viciously as he disappeared with the two boys.

Sebastian landed on his feet with cat like grace, he turn to Claude. The spider demon stared at him with anger and frustration. Claude sighed as he cleans his smudge glasses. The building was still going up in flames, he notice how the ceiling is barely withstanding the pressure of the of the heat. 

Claude gazed at the the damn demon. The butler look like he could kill someone in a matter of minutes. Claude clears his throat, the other demon snapped his head towards him. “You do know that we need leave, right? Most preferably now.” Sebastian reluctantly acknowledge the other butler. They both dodged burning debris, as they leap towards the exit.

On the outside side of the building, the other servants of waited for their masters to get out of the burning motel. ‘We're the hell are they, they've should have been here hours ago!” Baldroy said while smoking his cigarette. “Don't worry I'm sure everything is going to be alright.”

Finnian left his group for a moment. He went towards the carriage were the Phantomhive horses were eating their grass. “Hey little fellow, how's the grass.”

The black horse huffed as a form of greeting while the other horse was to preoccupied with eating his food. The black horse lifted his head up and nudge his head towards the gardener. Finnian smiled cuddle closely to the affectionate horse. The other horse stumped his hooves in an act of dominance. Finnian turn to see the triplets walking towards them. 

“Settle down boy, there's no need to be scared.” Finnian tried to calm the horse while he sets his gaze at the three triplets.

“Hello.”

“....”

“Uhhh my name is F-Finnian, uhm what yours.”

“....”

Finnian gulped, these people seems to be hiding something. The triplets were staring at him with such intense that it made him nervous.

“uh I-I don't know what you guys want, but I-”

“You have beautiful eyes.” said one of the triplets with purple bangs on his left side. “My name is Canterbury.”

“You're scent is also magnificent.” the triplet in the middle said. He seems the most confident of the bunch. “My name is Thompson

“In all you are The most perfect human in our eyes.” The third and last of the triplets said with a charming smile. “ My name is Timber.” Finnian could feel his cheeks burning. He was approached by many men's in the past, but it was because they always confused him for a girl.

“I'm very sorry, but I'm boy not a girl-”

“We know, that's not why we love you.”

Finnian could feel his head woozy from the confession. He knew he holds some sort of feelings for them, but their masters hate for one another can cause them problems in the future. Finnian could feel some tears welling up in sky blue eyes.

“I-I think I love you too-” the demon triplets could feel warm butterflies in their stomach, but they remain still with their emotionless mask on.

“... But I can't. Our master despised one another and it'll only hurt us in the future. I-I'm sorry!” Finnian said running away from the heartbroken triplets.

The rest of the small group were not aware of the dramatic moment and continue waiting for Sebastian and Claude to come out of the burning motel.

Just when the building was about to collapse, the two butlers jump out from the collapsing motel. The servants felt some sort of relief, but they notice the lack of two very important people. The servants turn to stare at the two demons butlers, but only received a silent response. “.... Where's the young master Sebastian.” Baldroy was the first to speak up. Sebastian sighed he turn to Claude, so he could give the proper explanation. Sadly the silent butler was too busy to glaring at the burning motel, as if blaming it for the situation they were in.

The Phantomhive servants were a lively bunch. So it was no surprise to Sebastian when they start demanding answers.

“Sebastian why is the building on fire?!”

“Oi! Where's the young master!?”

“W-what's going on Sebastian?”

The butler could feel a headache coming but he remained calm. “Listen everyone because I'm only going to say it once, is that understood? The servants nodded their head in a understanding matter. “Alright, one of the suspect put the motel on fire. The young master and Earl Trancy were injured when we found them-”

“Then where is he Sebastian-”

“I will tell you when you shut the hell up!”

The phantomhive servants were shock, rarely does Sebastian ever curse. The demon butler sighed as he straightened up his demeanor. “When we found them they were knocked unconscious by the old motel owner. He may either be insane or possibly brainwashed.”

Sebastian paused to add some dramatic effect. This caused Claude to sighted and take over the story telling.

“To put it simply, our masters were kidnapped, so the only way to get them back is to go too the damn village and tear through every home and find them. Is that clear?”

The Phantomhive servants gasped at the blunt butler, these people are insane.

Hannah raised her hand politely. “Yes miss. Hannah?” Claude asked. “What is the plan Claude? Surely you don't really plan on intimidating a village that already lives in fear.”

“Yes Claude Faustus, who is also known as the spider demon. What is your intentions, you demons should know how much I hate when your are separated from your master.”

Sebastian and Claude both sight when they spot the shinigami. Williams fixed his glasses as he set his gaze to the two masterless demons. Sebastian gave his best smile while trying to hide his agitation. “Well you see, our masters has been kidnapped-” Williams raised his death scythe towards both demons. “I know, yet I cannot allow six disgusting demons moving around without their masters.”

Claude frowned at the irrational grim reaper. “Then how are we going to rescue them shinigami.” Williams ponder for a moment. You can go rescue them…” Claude and the rest seems slightly relieved, but Sebastian knows the shinigami enough that there's he's going to say something else on the line. “... But.” Williams fixed his glasses as his gaze sharpen.

“I will be going with you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back to chapter 9. Like I said before, I love reviews. So please review if you want to. I've had lots of help from ‘Larkspur Mouse’. She(or he?) Help me out a lot with editing this chapter and I am so grateful for that! So on with the show

Alois winced slightly as he woke up in a hard cold cell. He noticed Ciel laying beside him, still unconscious. Alois tried to feel around for anything that can help them escape, but as he soon found out, his arms were restrained by some worn-out rope. He squinted his eyes so he could see if Ciel was in the the same predicament as he was.

Alois sighed in frustration, Ciel was trapped just like him. Ok, Claude told me to always remain calm in stressful situations. Alois took deep breath in and slowly let it out. He repeated the pattern several times until he could feel his tense body beginning to relax.

Alois twisted his head around trying to get a better angle of the room. As far as he could tell there wasn't anything useful or important just an dark empty room. The blonde sighed, usually by now Claude would be here to rescue him. Alois smiled weary, the demons were probably only coming to rescue them because they were their dinner or something.

Alois stopped his negative pondering when he heard a shuffling noise and a small groan. "A-Alois? What's going on?" 

Alois shuffle towards the dark haired boy. "Good morning sleeping beauty, while you were dreaming of fucking your sexy butler I was way too busy planning our escape."

Ciel silently cursed at the blonde and his sarcastic response to his question. "Says the boy who would probably flirt with a pole if he wants too." 

Alois huffed sticking his nose in the air. "Please, at least I know how to flirt you on the other hand can't even throw a playful wink like me." Ciel turned his head away snobbishly, but looking closely Alois could see a hint of blush dusting over his cheeks. 

"At least I don't have to flirt with someone to get their attention on me." Ciel immediately clamped his mouth shut when the blonde didn't respond to his jab. He knew he must have hit a nerve in the blond Earl.

Alois went quiet. He knew that Ciel was being his flustered self, but that didn't mean his comment hadn't hurt him. Ciel sighed, swallowing his pride, he turn to the blond Trancy. "Alois, I apologize for my rude comment."

"You don't need to apologize, since what you said is true anyways."

Ciel was about denied the blond's statement, but he noticed how the boy's icy blue eyes dulled a little. "I use to be treated as toy, rape and molested by my own 'father'. The servants are here only for some reason that I don't know and I only have Claude, the demon that I fell in love with." Ciel was not surprised by the blonde's confession. He knew the boy suffered some damage at some point in his life. Not only that, but by the way Alois gazed at the demon butler showed the extent of his love towards the damn spider demon.

"...but Claude will never love me like how I love him. I'm just food to him, I don't even think he finds me that appealing anymore. Ever since he tasted your blood, he began to ignore me." 

Ciel actually felt bad for the blonde boy, not that he would show it. "You know, Claude was extremely protective of you when you were sleeping." The blonde's eyes shone with a small amount of joy.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, the receptionist tried to make a deal with me so he can lower the price of renting those damn rooms."

"What! And what was the deal?!"

"He would lower the price if I give you to him." Ciel actually felt rather comfortable talking to Alois, despite the context of subject. He'll never admit it, but it was kinda fun.

"Eww! That's so disgusting! So what did Claude do?"

"He didn't say anything, but the way he was holding you was like you were his most important treasure. Not only that, but the death glare he was giving me almost made me sent Sebastian at him."

The two boys laughed at this. However, their laughter was cut short after hearing footsteps walking towards their cell. The sounding footsteps stop when it passed by the door.

The two boys remained in silence, they waited for any other noise. The door to room open violently, Ciel and Alois winced as they squinted their eyes, adjusting to the bright light. "Eh? You guys awake already?" The two remain silent as they watch every move their kidnapper made. "So who's going to get fucked up first? Hmm."

***

Finnian sat with his friends in the carriage. He could feel his heart break in two after watching the triplets reaction. He was shocked when they only walked away, maybe they never really love him at all.

Baldroy quickly noticed how the mood changed during the hours they've been riding the carriage. He knew that Finny was in love with those triplets, but he always felt a strange vibe whenever they were near him like it was some sort of evilness.

An example could be right now. The triplets have been either glaring at him or staring at Finny like a kicked puppy. Baldroy sighed and he set a stern gaze at the blond boy. "Explain. Now."

Finny stuttered out some nonsense and then suddenly burst out into tears. Baldroy could feel sweat dripping down his neck. The killing intent that the triplets are sending was nerve-racking. He signalled for Mey-Rin to hug the crying boy.

"There, there, Finny, it's ok to cry. Calm down, deep Breaths and tell us what's wrong."

And Finnian began explaining the situation. Baldroy and Mey-Rin nodded heads at the encouraging the poor heartbroken boy to talk.

"Oh Finny, the young master wouldn't care if you were in love with his rival's servants! Right Baldroy?"

The chef was about to disagree, but one look from the gun wielding maid made him stop. "Y-yeah, the young master might be uptight at times, but in the end he really does care about us. So don't worry. He would approve of your love for those triplets."

Finny's eyes held some sort of hope. "Does that mean that you approve?" Baldroy began to sweat. He really didn't want Finny to get hurt, but seeing how the boy really felt about this. All he could do was sigh.

"....Yes."

Finny squealed as he tackled the the pyromaniac chef. Baldroy could feel his blood run cold despite the warm hug from Finny. He turn his head slightly and noticed blood red eyes gazing at him with such an murderous intent. He watch as the triplets legs tense as if they were ready to jump and kill him at any moment. Baldroy slowly stretched his hand down in an attempt to reach his hidden hand gun.

The carriage stop causing chef to lurch forward. William turn to the others, gathering all their attention. "We are here, this is where your master should be."

Everyone look up to the rusty gates that holds a washed out sign.

"Welcome to Lunar Village."


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel hissed at the grueling man, he had faced many threats throughout his life and this situation was no different from the others. Ciel could hear a soft whimpering as Alois hid behind him. ‘Crap.’ He forgot that Alois always depended on his demon butler and servants for protection.

“Well, I'm waiting~”

Ciel held the whimpering boy, he knows Sebastian should be nearby now. Ciel felt his contract seal warm slightly in a strangely comfortable way. Ciel was lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he was smirking. Ciel was snapped out of his daze by a strong kicks on his stomach. The boy groaned in pain as he was rolled to his side by the force of the strong kick

“Ciel!”

“Hehehe! Did you hear that groan kid! Music to my ears~”

Alois dragged himself to the injured boy. As soon as Alois was close enough to Ciel a hand held a strong grip on his blond hair. Alois shrieked in pain as he attempted to attack the cruel man. The man tilt his head back and laughed at the screaming boy.

Ciel recovered from the impact and glance at the blond Trancy. The boy is scared, yet he continues to fight back. The man started waving the blonde locks around all while Alois wiggled and screamed in pain. Watching Alois being tortured by the stranger was enough to anger him, yet his hands were bound by the tight rope. This made Ciel feel useless.

For once, all Ciel Phantomhive could do is watch as Alois falls victim to his tormentor’s sick games.

***

Sebastian observed the village while steering the horses. As of far the village seems deserted, no children laughter nor scolding mothers insight. The village could be even considered haunted, with the broken down homes and all. Sebastian switch his gaze to Claude, but his view was blocked by the strict shinigami that sat beside him.

Williams could feel the demon’s curious gaze, but chooses to ignore it. His only priority is to capture the culprit’s soul and make sure these disgusting demons don't wonder off to cause more wreckage and more paperwork for him.

“We need to stop in a inn or a motel of some sort.” Sebastian suggested trying to break the silence between him and the shinigami. Williams gazed up from his book and gave Sebastian a look of acknowledgement. Sebastian gave Claude a nod as they steered towards the nearest motel.

The trip was uncomfortable, the road was to bumpy making the carriage jump every now and then. It was dark when they finally found a decent motel. The group parked the carriage out in the front. Suddenly, a young woman dressed in western style clothes stepped out of the entrance of the motel.

She smiled when she saw how many people there were. “My my, we rarely have any travelers nowadays, how may I help you all?” Sebastian bow down to the elderly woman. “Greetings Madame may we have 5-”

“4.”

“... 4 rooms if you may.” Sebastian could feel a vain tickets, he noticed that Claude also seemed to share the same mutual feelings as he did. The shinigami needs to leave, the sooner the better.

“Alrighty you folks, let's get you signed up so you can rest your sleepy little heads.” The group followed the youthful woman into the motel. The woman introduces herself as Anna Wilson. Anna happily skipped around as she showed each servants to their bedroom.

“The young ladies can sleep in here.” Hannah and Mey-Rin smiled politely at the woman, they enter the room and shut the door. Anna turn to the rest of the male groups. 

Her smile instantly vanished as she gaze at each male members of the group. “You men make me sick.” The Men's eyes widen, this once sweet lady just turn into Satan-like personality in only mere seconds.

“E-excuse me, but is there a problem?” Baldroy asked, he could feel his heart beating fast when the woman set her deadly glare onto him. “You heard me you little piece of garbage, but don't worry. I'll make sure take out the trash”

Williams sighted, he fixed his glasses as he opens his books of souls. He schemes through it for a few seconds. “Ms. Anna Charles Wilson you were supposed to be dead two years ago, how odd.” Anna smirked, she sauntered towards the mens in a flirtatious manner. “Well sugar, I was granted immortality if I only served my dear old master!” Her flirty personality vanished as she glared at them again. “It's all your fault! If you weren't men I would probably have left you all alive and well, but oh well! The faster I kill you the better the world would be without you filthy mongrels walking around!”

Anna pulled out two handguns. “Nighty night! Hope to see you all in hell!” She pointed her guns at the men's. The demons glide through air swiftly dodging the bullets, Williams used his death scythe to block the incoming bullets.

Baldroy and Finnian dodged a few stray bullets as they made a run for it. Finnian knocked over a large coffee, Baldroy instructed Finnian to angle the table as they hid behind it. They used the table as a shield of some sort to block anymore stray bullets. Baldroy grunted as a bullet shot through the table. He pulled out his own gun, but couldn't make a shot, not with the crazed woman shooting in random directions. “Shit Finny, at this rate, I can't shoot if she keeps shooting everywhere!” Finnian glance at his friend. “Maybe she'll run out of bullets?”

Just as Finnian said the shooting stops. They could here loud cackling laughter. “Don't worry boys I have many more toys to play~” As she said this she pulls out a shotgun that was strapped to her shoulders. 

“Why the hell didn't we see that damn gun!”

The demons continue to dodged the bullets. Thompson barely dodged a bullet, sadly he miscalculated and got shot in the leg. The other triplets snapped their heads towards their fallen brethren. Finnian could feel a strange wave of anger towards the crazed woman. Not only did she tricked them into thinking that she was defenceless woman, but now she shot his love. Finnian glance around the room, he noticed a large pillar in the opposite direction of him. He signals Baldroy to shoot her so she could be distracted by the chef's unexpected bullets.

Finnian leap while dodging a few more stray bullets. He lifted the pillars up and tossed it to gun wielding woman. Anna shrieked as she scrambled away from the in coming pillar.

Finnian took this time of distraction to pull the injured triplet to safety. Thompson hissed out at his leg wound he has. Finnian frowned, Baldroy use to have a bullet wound and yet Thompson’s wounds looks like it's skin was peeling right off. Anna saw the injured triplet in pain, she tilts her head back and laughed.

“I hope you didn't think I would come unarmed. You demons may defeat me with your strength and speed, but I know your weakness.” She raised her shotgun in the air and started waving it around.

“Holy water can kill any demon especially if you dab it to my bullets.” her smile slowly turn to in maniacal grin. She points her gun at Sebastian and the others.“Sooo who wants to die first?”


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! I'm Back with chapter 11! Also this chapter has some domestic abuse so if you're sensitive about it you can skip a few paragraphs and so. Also want to give personal thanks to Larkspur Mouse! You helped me out so much, I'm so glad that you are my editor! So on with the show!

Sebastian continued to dodge the blessed bullets. He frowned as one grazed slightly on his pale skin, the burning sensation was unbearable. He noticed Claude throwing a couple of golden knife to deflect the purified bullets away from him and others. He frowned at this, the damn spider demon stolen his knife throwing idea!

Claude glanced over at the frowning butler, he couldn't help but smirk at the frowning demon. He noticed how effective Sebastian's knife throwing was during their last battle, so he decided to spite the red eye demon and use his moves against him in their next fight. But seeing the predicament they were in, that fight would have to wait for another day

"Come here you filthy vermin! I'll kill every signal men in this world." Anna continued to shoot her purified bullets. She enjoyed watching those men dance all while trying to not get hit by a single bullet. Though she never really hated men, at first. She frowned at the memories of her past. Her father used to beat her and her mother when she was only just a child.

She remembered the screaming of her mother pleading with her husband to spare them, yet he was either to drunk or he simply didn't care. One night while she was getting ready for bed, her mother enter her room. Anna had stared at her mother, the woman used to look so beautiful and young. But at that moment she looked dead with several bruises covering her arms up to her face.

"Anna." she would have whispered to her daughter. "Never trust men, all they want is to hurt us women." she had petted her daughter's hair gently. "They should all be eliminated so we can find eternal happiness."

Anna had felt her eyes closed slightly. Her mother's words echoed in her mind as she fell into deep slumber. Then Anna woke up from the sound of gun shooting in her home. She smiled slightly as she returned to her slumber, men are evil and they should be eliminated, just like how mama said. She had heard footsteps walking towards her room as Anna grinned. Her mother had opened her bedroom door and entered, she walked towards her daughter's bed.

"Anna, men are vile creatures. They all are God's tained humans, we as women are pure while they are disgusting living things. Kill them all Anna, kill them all!"

Anna felt a new wave of rage. Yes mother, I'll eliminated them all! She snapped out of her trance and focused her aim on her targets. She growled whenever she missed her targets.

She was too distracted that she wasn't aware that the door open slightly.

Mey-Rin and Hannah were aware of the situation at hand. They stayed inside the room planning their next move. "As far as we know, she holds some sort of grudge against men." Hannah nodded. The demoness walk towards Mey-Rin's closet, she pulled out the maid's sniper rifle and threw it casually to Mey-Rin.

The maid grabbed her rifle expertly from the air, she twirled it lightly trying to get a better grip on it. "Ms. Hannah." Mey-Rin said getting the demoness attention. "Yes." Hannah answered, fixing her hair already knowing what the maid of the Phantomhive manor was going say. "It's time to show these folks what we women are really made off, don't you think?" Mey-Rin said removing her glasses showing her calculating honey colored eyes towards the smirking Hannah.

"Indeed."

….

Anna's mind was telling her to kill but her attention was only focused on the men. Mey-Rin took this as an opportunity to open the door, she winced slightly at the creaking noise it emits but she continued to make her move. Hannah stood behind the gun wielding maid, she knew that the deranged woman held the purified gun and she could be severely injured or worse, dead.

"Remember Mey-Rin, I will attack her from side and you'll have to take over the rest, am I clear?" Mey-Rin took in a deep breath as to calm her nerves. She nodded towards the demoness to show that she understood the situation they were in.

Hannah smiled as she slowly walked out of the room. She saw Anna shooting at the other members of the group. She spotted Thompson groaning in pain, the poor triplet was curled up in a fetus position next to gardener. He must have been hit with one of the purified bullets, it has to be removed immediately if he hopes to survive. Hannah thought as she used her demon speed and side kick the crazed woman in the rib. Anna shrieked in pain as she went sailing through the air.

Hearing the woman's shrieked Mey-Rin jumped off the hidden room and used her sniper rifle to shoot at the deranged woman.

For Anna, everything moved in slow motion. She saw the maid's honey colored eyes watching her. Her stomach churned, those eyes showed no mercy. She never thought her fate will end by the hands of another fellow woman as herself. I'm sorry mother for I have failed you. Was the final thought she had as Mey-Rin pulled the trigger.

The room grew quiet as they watch the Phantomhive maid shoot her target. Anna screamed in pain as the maids bullets pierced her body. Mey-Rin continued to shoot with a serious frown on her delicate face. The rifle ran out of bullets so she threw it to the side and pulled out the two hidden pistols under her skirt. The woman sailing body contorted in odd angles as the maid's bullets pierced her inside.

Mey-Rin stopped shooting when the body landed on the floor. The wooden floor was coated with the blood of Anna's lifeless body. Mey-Rin panted slightly as she lowered her two pistols, her body trembled from the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

The room watched in silence as Mey-Rin walked towards the others. She passed the corpse of Anna and as she passed by it, a hand clamped around her foot, tripping her in the proceed. Mey-Rin shrieked as she fell to the ground. She set her gaze at Anna. The woman's once beautiful face shifted into an ugly sneered. Her body was covered in holes and fresh blood. She slowly crawled towards her, her legs were shot into pieces making them unusable.

Mey-Rin stared paralyzed in shock. "I-I'm an immortal being and yet a weak human girl defeated me, how ironic huh?"

Anna coughed out blood as she laughed at the irony. She used to believe that by giving up her humanity she could be powerful enough to eliminate all the disgusting men in the world. "Listen up little lady, my master is going to kill me in the end so it won't really matter now. So I'll tell you where your master is and I'll also tell you about the missing children too."

The group remained silent as they listened to the dying words of the woman. "The missing children are going to be part of the ceremonial sacrifice. My master will use the blood and soul so he could grant himself one wish. This is the part where your masters are involved, my master needs your masters souls. These souls are filled with hatred and vengeance, yet it also hold the right amount of love to satisfy the gods. The ceremony will take part when the moon is at its highest peak. The location will be held here in this village." The dying woman body began to spasm uncontrollably.

"Y-your Masters are hidden in the castle of Lord- Ahhh!"

Anna's body began to combust as black flames surrounded her. Mey-Rin quickly kicked the burning woman away so she won't get injured as well. Anna screaming finally stop as the black flames slowly disappeared. All that was left of her were bones and dust.

The group stared in amazement and surprised. They snap their attention to groaning triplet. Thompson skin paled as sweat began to drip from his forehead.

Finnian felt tears building up in his eyes, he clung onto Thompson as a form of comfort for the both of them.

Sebastian and Claude frowned at the injured triplet. Hannah inspect Thompson's injured leg. "We cannot remove the bullet, a normal bullet cannot harm us but a purified one is deadly." This statement grabbed Baldroy's attention. "So wait, demons can't touch it, but what about humans?" Hannah stared at Baldroy with surprised expression.

Taking Hannah's expression as a yes, Baldroy sat down beside Finnian and the injured triplet.

"Alrighty kids! Time for Baldroy here to teach you all how surgery is done!"


	12. Chapter 12

Yo! Chapter 12 is here! Gosh I want to say thank you all for being with this story. Larkspur Mouse thank you again for taking your on helping me with this chapter! So on with the show!

 

Ciel grunted as he was slammed back into the ground. He could feel blood dripping down his forehead. He turned to see Alois curled up in the corner of their prison cell. The blonde boy had a rather large bruise on his pale cheek and a few scratches over his face and body.

"Hey, you kids are really fun to play with!"

Ciel winced as he tried to sit up. "What is your purpose for doing this?" He stated. He could taste his blood as it slowly dripped passed his lips. The man simply stared at the dark haired boy. He couldn't help but grin at the Ciel, the kid had guts for talking to him like that.

"Why should I tell you?"

Ciel went quiet for a few seconds. "Because we're going to die anyways, why not just tell us what your intentions are." The man grinned. He cleared his throat so he begin his tale.

"There once was a lad who loved games! He knew at a young age that life was only a game, but he wanted to play it his way. So what did the boy do?"

Ciel remained quiet to let the sadistic man continue. The man grin grew larger, his black tainted eyes shone with mischievous intent as he continued his tale.

"His first playmate was a little valley girl, she was a very pretty girl with a charming smile. One day, the boy played a game with the girl called hide and seek. The rules were slightly changed, only to the boy's liking. The girl hid while the boy seek, unfortunately for the girl, the boy found her and it was game over for her."

Ciel cringed at the man's cruel laughter. "You guessed it, boy! When I found her I chopped her up with my axe and left her there to rot." Alois gasped at the mad man. Ciel face paled, but kept calm not giving the man any satisfaction.

The man grinned even wider and continued his story. "However the boy's family found out and turned him into the authorities. The boy was taken away, but his blood lust stayed. As the boy grew older so did the killing intent. And when the boy was a young adult, he butchered three boys and burned his caretakers. The boy knew what he was doing was wrong, yet he never felt so alive." Ciel and Alois both stared at the man in disgust. The man ignored the boy's reaction.

"So the boy, now a man, continued on his daily life until he saw the most beautiful woman in the world." The man actually seemed human for a moment. His smiled turning soft and innocent.

"Ah yes, Gabriela. She was a farmer's daughter, but she was an interesting woman with a strange love for eyes." Ciel and Alois both winced, they knew this would not end well. "Many suitors came and asked her hand in marriage. She rejected them all, that is until she saw me. She accepted my proposal and we were married within a week." The man let out a soft sigh as he stared out into the distance.

"One night as we laid in bed together after our wedding night, she whispered into my ear saying how beautiful my eyes were. I knew what she wanted when she pulled out a knife and pressed it into my neck. Such a turn on!"

"But she tried to kill me, so I had to kill her first. We fought for the knife when finally I had her pinned down in the bed. She told me she wanted me to take her eyes so we shared our last kiss and I cut her open and keeping those sinful eyes for myself."

The man pulled out a chain that was around his neck. The chain was platinum Ciel concluded, as he scanned the chain. He noticed a tiny jar that holds some sort of liquid and an odd object inside. Ciel face turned into a sneer of disgust, he could hear Alois mumbled out a 'eww.'

The man laughed at the boys' reaction. "Yeah, what a beauty. Anyways, the reason why I'm here is because my master made a deal with me. He said if I joined this pathetic little group, he'll bring back Gabriela. And my only job here is to torture you damn brats!"

"I've believe that is enough."

"Who the Fuck are you?"

***

Baldroy placed the injured triplet's leg on his lap. He gently cut the leggings area in the pants so he can see how severe the situation was. Baldroy clicked his tongue in annoyance. "This looks bad, I'm no doctor but seeing how the skin is peeling off rapidly, the bullet must be in deep."

Baldroy instructed Finnian to place Thompson's head in his lap. He turned to Mey-Rin and told her gather a clean washcloth and some warm water. Claude and Hannah glanced at the Phantomhive's servants, for humans they were quite amazing on how they could handle such stressful situations.

Baldroy yanked out rag and a pocket knife. He cleaned the small weapon carefully, he didn't want to have a single strand of cloth when he opened the demon up.

Mey-Rin quickly placed down the warm water and cloth, she also placed some alcohol to disinfect the wound. Baldroy sighed as he placed the knife directly on the bullet wound. He slowly made a straight cut on the opened wound. He glanced at the patient, Thompson was breathing rather hard but other than that he seemed to be doing ok.

"Oi! Sebastian let me borrow some of your gloves, Mey-Rin dip the washcloth in the water and I want you to clean up the blood. The rest of you I want you to stay calm and relaxed so the lad doesn't get overwhelmed."

Baldroy paused as he waited for the maid to clean up the excess blood. He continued the procedure and cut deep enough to see the bloody bullet. "Alrighty guys this is where things get ugly, Finny I want you get a good hold on him, you triplets come over here. I want one of you to grab his left leg and the other hold his hands tightly."

Timber nodded to his brother as he went to hold down the leg. 

Canterbury sighed as held his injured brother's hands. Baldroy nodded as he put on Sebastian's white gloves. He slowly reached for the bloody bullet, he felt the cool metal in his grasps Without any warning, he quickly pulled the pure bullet out of the demon's body.

To Baldroy, time slowed down for a few seconds. Thompson's eyes widen as he let out a screech of pain. The injured demon's body began to twitch, he could feel his brothers holding him down and Finnian whispering some reassuring words of comfort. Baldroy turned to the other demons, he showed them his guilty smile. "Sorry, my finger-uh slipped."

Sebastian sighted, at least one problem is resolved, the blonde chef let out a sheepish laugh while he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "I-uh got it out, eh-do demons heal fast?"

Sebastian and Claude sighed while Hannah could only laugh at Baldroy's question. Humans were such strange creatures. After a while Thompson finally calmed down, the triplets cuddled up next to the dozing Finnian. Baldroy could only sighed at the sleeping trio and Finny.

He looked up noticing how Sebastian and the other scary butler looked so lost without their masters. He noticed Hannah and Mey-Rin gossiping about something, maybe they were talking about how awesome he was during surgery. The blonde chef couldn't help but smirk while he lit up his cigarette. Yup he was just that amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is here! Thanks Larkspur Mouse, if it wasn't for you the viewers would be reading a crappy Fanfic! In this fanfic my favorite character will play a big role! So anyways on with the show!

Sebastian sighed, after the surgery the rest of group were tired and left to their rooms to get the proper rest. The only problem was trying to separate Finnian from the triplets. Sebastian couldn't help but smiled slightly as he stared into the blonde boy's room where he slept with the triplets. 

He chuckled as he remembers Baldroy attempt to get closer to the sleeping blonde, one of the triplets would wake up and hissed out to the blonde chef. He could still hear Baldroy in his room mumbling at the shinigami about ungrateful demons and ruining the innocence of the gardener.

Sebastian frowned, he knew something was not right. He counted each member of the group. In total there were twelve including himself and the two young masters, but now there's only nine in total since the two lords were kidnapped. So the real question was who was the third one?

Sebastian's eyes widened at the sudden realization, he couldn't help but smirk. "You sneaky old man, Tanaka."

***

"Who the fuck are you!"

"Hohoho~"

Ciel's eyes widen, He looked up to see Tanaka in his chibi-like form. He couldn't help but sweat-drop as the elderly man sipped his tea with such calmness awhile being in a dangerous area with an equally dangerous person.

The man could only stare at the calm old man. He could feel his rage increased ten fold. This man dare to mock! He needed kill him now, the quicker the better. The man slowly pulled out his a blade that was hidden beneath his long sleeves. He grasped the blade in his palm and with a maniac-like laugh he ran towards the unsuspecting Tanaka.

Alois closed his blue eyes, not wanting to be the witness of an innocent man's death.

Alois waited to hear the chilling scream, but there was no scream. He blinked before looking at the scene upon him.

"Don't you know that it is rather rude to harm the elderly." Tanaka said while he held the other man's wrist in a tight grip. The man pulled his hand back as he attempted to punch Tanaka's face.

Tanaka knew what the man will do. He pulled on the captured wrist to set the man off balance. Just as Tanaka planned, the man tumbled slightly. Tanaka smirked, he side step behind the man kicking him to the ground. The man cursed as his knees hit the cold pavement, he was about to get up again 'till he felt the old man gripping his hair tightly.

Tanaka took the opportunity to capture the cursing man. He pulled on the man's locks while he placed the hidden blade on the man's neck. He could see the man's Adam's apple bobbed as the he gulped quietly.

Ciel watch the situation unfolded. He couldn't help but feel proud of Tanaka, the man was an example of what a butler should be and act. Maybe Tanaka should take Sebastian's place whenever the demon butler started being annoying…

***

Back in the motel, Sebastian's eyes snapped open. He glared out into the window. 'Someone is talking about me, but who?'

***

Back to the castle, the room remained in silence.

Alois was quite surprised by the outcome of the battle, he never knew that the old chibi-like man could turn in into a tall and rather imposing figure. He shifted his gaze to the dark haired boy, it seem that Ciel knew how the fight would end. Alois felt a little bit more confident. It seems that they would make it out of this alive after all.

"It seems that I have won the fight, and as the victor in this battle. It's only fair to tell me your master's intentions, am I right Mr. James Gilligan."

James attempted to struggled, but he could feel the blade slice his neck slightly with every movement he made. James dropped his head in defeat, "You still remember me after all these years."

Tanaka smiled coldly to the man. "Why of course I would. How can I ever forget the man who stabbed me behind my back during the time when the Mansion was going up in flames." Ciel's eyes widen in shock.

The boy could only feel hatred towards the man who harmed Tanaka. Ciel gripped the handlebars on his cell, how he wished he could be there and finished off James. Alois sensed the younger boy's rage, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as a form of comfort. Ciel glanced slightly at Alois, but his gazed was set on the James' trembling figure.

Tanaka grazed the blade slightly on James' paled neck, the man hissed as the blade left a bloody trail down his neck. "Now let's continue the interrogation. How many members are there and what are their names and special abilities."

"Like hell I'll ever tell you!"

"Very well, you leave me with no choice."

James sighed in relief when the blade was removed from his neck. James was about to move away until Tanaka stabbed him on the left side of his hip. He was about to let out blood curdling scream, but Tanaka stuffed his mouth with handkerchief.

He continued to slice James body, at times he would even leave shallow marks and deep painful ones as well.

"Are you ready to talk? Nod your head as a yes or a no."

James nodded his head swiftly. Tanaka gave him another chilling smile, as he removed the drooled handkerchief.

"...T-there are four of us. One of them is named Robert Gregory, he was pretty good at manipulating people and handling money; He died a few days ago."

Ciel frowned slightly, if he hadn't ordered Sebastian to kill the bastard then he wouldn't be in this situation.

"Then there's a chick named Anna Wilson, that bitch has issues with men. Anyways she's an immortal so your friends are going to have hard time dealing with her." Tanaka chuckled at the remark, "I'm sure my friends are capable of handling her, now continue."

James winced as he felt the blade sliced him again. "Okay! Okay! Then there's me and you all seen what I can do~" Ciel and Alois both flinched at the man's remark. Tanaka frowned at the boys' reaction, he'll need to talk to them about it later. He doesn't want any trauma to distracted them during the mission.

"The last one is Raymond Clifton, he is the guy you're gonna have a tough time to beat. The man has secrets that no one knows. He's a demon, that's all I can tell you."

Tanaka nodded. "That is enough, tell me who is your master."

"My master is-"

Before James could even finished his sentence, the man burst into blue flame. Tanaka jumped away as James began to rolled around the floor in agony. "H-his n-name is F-Francis R-Richardson- Ahhh!" 

Was the final words of James Gilligan. Tanaka watched the man as he withered away into dust and bones. Ciel and Alois both winced at the smell of burning flesh, they heard the door of the cell creaked as it opened.

Tanaka swiftly enter the cell, he immediately removed the bounds of both master's wrist. They could feel the building trembled as dust and debris began falling from the ceiling.

"Follow me my lords, I know the exit." The two boys nodded as they followed the elderly man. They dodged a large piece of debris. "Shit! Are we going to make it in time?" Alois asked as he stumbled slightly while still following the other two.

"...Almost, I see a light. Just a little more and-" Ciel was cut off as he tripped and fell onto the ground.

"Ciel!"

"Young Lord, are you alright?"

"M-my leg, I think it's dislocated."

Tanaka instructed Alois to go ahead. The blonde hesitated to go, but Tanaka assured him that everything will be find. Ciel hissed as he tried to move, but the pain was too much.

Tanaka had a tight hold on Ciel as he carried him out the castle. Large chunks of the ceiling began to fall, but Tanaka was able to dodged and avoided the heavy stone. Just when they were close to the exit, a large piece of stone was about to fall.

Tanaka glanced up and frowned, he knew what he had to do. Tanaka glanced towards his young master. "My Lord I will see you on the other side." It took Ciel awhile to comprehend what the elder man said, his eyes widen when Tanaka gave him a sad smile as he was thrown into the air.

Ciel landed on the floor with a loud thud. He sat up and noticed he was outside of the tumbling castle. He looked up and saw Alois but there was, oh no-

Ciel turned his gaze to the castle, he watched in silence as the castle collapsed

"Tanaka."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys sorry for the waited I was kinda busy with all these exams and all! Thanks Larkspur Mouse for taking your time to edit this! Also I appreciate all your reviews it motivates to right more! Anyways on with the show!

"T-tanaka." Ciel felt his lips trembled as Alois placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Ciel."

"He's dead."

"No Ciel, he's not-"

"Yes, he is! Alois, we saw the castle collapsed to the ground!"

"Yeah, we did see it, but I mean-"

"... I failed him, Alois. He died because of my weakness, I wished I could have apologized to him."

"... Well you can go ahead and tell him, because he's right behind you."

"I would have told him- wait what?" Ciel turned to look behind him. He relief flooded him after seeing the old man in his chibi form drinking his Japanese tea.

"Hohoho~" Ciel couldn't help but smiled at ex-butler. "Tanaka...thank you," The butler turned into his original formed as carried the young Lord into his arms. "No need to thank me my Lord, I'm only doing my duty as any butler would do." Alois felt a slight envy towards Ciel and his relationship with his servants, but he ignored the feeling as he gathered the pair's attention. "Where are the others?"

Tanaka smiled at the blonde. "They are staying at the motel in the village, just follow me my Lords."

***

It was nightfall, Sebastian waited for his master to come. He looked behind him and noticed Claude staring at his palm. The demon butler couldn't help but remove his gloved hand. They stared longingly at it as his hand began to glow.

The contract sealed glowed in the dark room, Sebastian shot a coy glance at the spider demon. They both nodded their heads as they waited outside the front door of the motel. Not long after they set foot outside, the demons could see a silhouette walking towards their direction. Sebastian smirk turned into a frown when he saw Tanaka carrying his young lord. Both demons sniffed the air as the small group grew nearer and nearer to them. Sebastian moved quickly towards his young lord.

Tanaka spotted Sebastian from the distance and he set his gaze onto the injured boy, Ciel had fell asleep not to long ago. The boy's dislocated leg dangled lifelessly as he carried the young lord in his arms.

The man turned slightly to see if the other master was doing fine. The blonde boy was limping slightly but he was still able to keep up with him. Tanaka slowed down when he spotted Sebastian and Claude, both demons wore a mask of indifference, yet Tanaka was no fool.

Tanaka had lived for a long time and he knows how to read people's emotions. He knew that Sebastian and Claude were not human, yet the look of concern hidden behind their cold personalities was still noticeable. 

Sebastian stood in front of Tanaka. He bowed to the old man out of respect and stretched out his arms so he could carry the young lord. Tanaka smiled as he passed the young lord to the demon butler, he carefully noticed on how gentle Sebastian's hold on the lord was.

Claude frowned, Alois was a mess. The boy was limping as he walked in front of the spider demon, Alois shot Claude a glare as he waited for the demon greet him. Claude sighed as he pick up his Highness. He could feel the boy snuggling closer to him as he fell into deep slumber.

The three butlers continued back to the motel, they placed the young lords in the bedroom that held the biggest bed. Alois curled up closer to Ciel, the three butlers watched the boys sleep. They couldn't help but think how adorable two simply looked.

Tanaka signalled the two demon butlers out of the room so they could talk.

Sebastian nodded as he and Claude quietly left the sleeping masters alone. Tanaka closed the door as he turned to look at the two other butlers.

"We may have a problem."

Claude sighed as he rubbed his temple. The information Anna gave out was helpful, but it could also be false as well. Sebastian had thought the same thing as well, but perhaps the information Tanaka has gotten would be helpful.

"The enemy seemed to have made a small group of people. These people have one thing in common, they all want a wish."

Claude scoffed at what Tanaka just said. "Humans can be the most selfish living thing in this world." Tanaka couldn't help but smiled at the demon spider.

"Yet you are in love with one."

Claude fixed his glasses in a haughty manner. Sebastian coughed in his hand as he tried to conceal his laughter. He turned his eyes to the smiling old man, Tanaka noticed Sebastian's gaze as he continued on.

"The group consisted of four people, they each held a unique ability. Mr. Robert Gregory is known for being able to manipulate people, luckily for us Sebastian took care of the man."

"Next is Ms. Anna Wilson, who is considered immortal and holds a deep hatred for humans, more specifically men. Seeing as you are both still alive and well, I assumed everything went well?"

Claude was the one who spoke. "We had a few issues, the woman had a gun that held purified bullets. Sadly one of our members was struck by a bullet and was severely injured."

Tanaka nodded his head in a understanding manner. "I see, will he be fine?" Claude only nodded his head once.

"Another member was named James Gilligan, he was an associate of mine in the past. He was also the one to give me information. He died when he mysteriously combusted into blue flames only to leave behind bones and ashes."

Sebastian frowned. "I believed that our enemy is tracking us, Ms. Anna died in a similar fashion as James."

Claude picked up on what Sebastian was talking about. "The woman died before she gave us the name of her master. The coward refused to let us know his name. So how could he know when his troops were about give him away?"

Tanaka eyes widen slightly. "We must check the perimeter of the area. There is a large possibility that our enemy has been hiding near us."

Claude and Sebastian glanced at one another as they turned back to the frantic old man. "No need to worry Mr. Tanaka. Claude and I already checked the area after our battle with Ms. Anna."

Tanaka let out a laugh before he returned to his serious demeanor. "The last one is named Raymond Clifton, from what James informed me the man is a demon, yet that is all he'd knows about the man."

"It's no wonder these humans are striving to have their wishes granted. Only a demon would know how to obtain that kind of wish, not even the shinigami knows that much about it." Claude glanced at Tanaka.

"Is there anything else we need to know?"

Tanaka tapped his chin as he pondered in thought, the old man snapped his fingers as he suddenly remembered.

"Their master's name is Francis Richardson."

"...."

"...."

"...Ohohoh~"

Both demon glanced at the chibi old man. The butlers raised an eyebrow as they noticed how the elder man changed into his nightgown and cap.

Sebastian glanced at the other demon, they both bid the old butler a goodnight while thinking the same thing.

'That man is not human.'


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, sorry I'm late! I just had to deal with some problems over here so I might take awhile to update and all. Thanks again Larkspur Mouse! You editing skills are what makes this story Awesome. I'll stop rambling and start the show!

CiHey guys sorry for the late update. I would like to thank La

Ciel flinched as the sun hit his face. The boy felt a weight on his stomach, his eyes flickered downwards and saw Alois curled up like a cat. Ciel frowned and kicked the sleeping boy awake.

Alois groaned as he was kicked away from the comfortable spot he laid on. "Ciel why did you kick me?" The blonde boy whined while Ciel huffed in annoyance.

The boys stopped their bickering when the door was kicked open.

"My Lord! You're okay!"

Ciel was instantly swarmed by his three servants. Alois glanced outside of the room to see if any of his servants would check on him. The blonde boy felt a bit discouraged that none of his demons came to greet him.

Ciel glanced at the Trancy, the blonde boy gazed at the door. He could feel the waves of disappointment rolling off the Trancy. Ciel coughed in his hands as to get the others attention. "I would like to have my morning to started quietly, not loud and rambunctious." The three servants exchanged glances, it was Baldroy who spoke. "Ah sorry young master, but it's the afternoon already."

"...."

"...."

"...."

Baldroy gulped and slowly backed away while the others followed his example. They forgot how their master was not into waking up, at any time of the day.

Ciel watched his servants retreat in fear. He turned his head slightly to see Alois' reaction. The blonde seemed amused by the display his servants gave. "Ciel, you shouldn't bully such affectionate servants." Ciel scoffed, They were idiots, but they were his idiots.

Ciel sighed as he laid back down on the bed, he felt Alois lay down beside him and proceed to snuggle close to him. Ciel grunted, but didn't push the blonde away.

Alois glanced down, he had almost forgot about Ciel's dislocated leg. "Ciel, does your leg hurt? Usually when someone's in pain they would show some sort of sign that it hurts." Ciel looked at his injured leg, the boy was rather surprised to see his leg perfectly heal.

He guessed that Alois knew that since the blonde let out a surprised gasp. Both boys were left pondering who was the one to fixed Ciel's leg. "Maybe it was your butler?" Ciel frowned but nodded, it was something Sebastian would.

The boys were snapped back into reality as when they heard multiple footsteps coming near their room. Both boys tensed up as they were ready to fight off the intruders. They could only sweatdropped when they realized who it was as they entered the room.

Sebastian raised a delicate eyebrow as he read his master's reaction. The boy was obviously tensed, the butler scanned the room to see if there was any intruder in the area. He calmed down when he noticed there was no threat near his master, for now.

Claude huffed as he went to ease his master's nervous mind. The boy was trembling slightly, but other then that he was fine. Claude gently place a hand on the young boy's head, he could feel Alois's body slowly leaning towards him as to seek more comfort.

This caused Alois to look up. He stared at his butler with a look of curiosity. Claude rarely touched him, and when he does, it was either to rescue him or to combed his hair.

Alois is sighed and closed his eyes as he embraced the opportunity. He purred as Claude scratched his scalp gently, he opened one of his eyes only to see Ciel smirking at him. Alois huffed as he ignored the other boy's smug glances and continued to let Claude pampered him.

Ciel shook his head at the blonde's snobby reaction. He could feel Sebastian gloved hands rubbing his back in slow circular motion. Ciel sighed and relaxed his tense body, the whole fiasco of events that happened yesterday left him physically and mentally drained.

Ciel almost closed his eyes till he heard a loud banging at the door. He could hear Alois whining at Claude like a kitten as the sound continued, it was rather entertaining in a way. Ciel felt Sebastian paused his massage, Ciel glared at the door as another bang was heard.

"Sebastian, go and open the door and see who it is. Also when you're done, bring me my clothes, I would like to take a bath. I want to search the town for any more clues and maybe interview the locals."

Sebastian stood up and bowed to his young master. "Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian moved to open the door and was immediately tackled by a nude man with white hair. Ciel could feel his eye twitched when he recognized the n*** figure. Before Ciel could even order Sebastian to take care of the demon hound. A panicking Finnian ran towards the happy dog while he pulling on its leash.

"Finnian. Explain. Now!"

The gardener gulped and let go of the leash as he bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry my Lord, but Pluto just appeared out of nowhere this morning. Please, don't be mad at him! I shouldn't have left him without giving him his regular walk or-" Ciel sighed in annoyance as he raised his hand to stop the rambling boy.

Alois could only watched as Ciel was trying to calm the other boy down while the n*** dog man was happily licking the demon butler, who was laying on the ground with a displeased look on his face. He glanced at his butler and noticed how his stoic face slowly turned into a small smug smirk.

Sebastian had enough of letting the hound slobber all over his face. He grabbed the dog's leash and roughly yanked it causing the the hound to stumble backward. This caused Finnian to stop crying and slowly eased Ciel's growing headache.

Alois frowned, he was hoping the entertainment would last a little longer. He glanced up to see Claude's reaction, but only sighed when his butler went back to his cold stoic facade. "Claude, go and get my clothes ready, I'm going to take a bath."

Alois smirked and walked towards to the restroom. He shot Ciel a sly glance as he closed the restroom door.

Ciel glared at his three servants as they bow their heads in defeat.

A few minutes of Ciel scolding and Alois sly comments, the group settled down on the dining room table were the other servants were waiting. The two young masters seated in the opposite ends of the table as they each munched on their lunch. The room became uncomfortably quiet as the young lords ate, the only sound that could be heard was Pluto's constant panting as Finnian petted the nude hound's head. The silence was broken as Tanaka walked into the dining room.

"My Lord, the only person available was the Undertaker."

Ciel sighed and glared at the demon hound. Pluto whimpered as he hid behind the gentle yet strong gardener. "Very well, I've rather have him taking care of the household then prince Soma or even Lau." Alois sighed, not really interested in Ciel's dilemma. "Hey Ciel, what are we going to today." Ciel frowned as he poked his scrambled egg. "There may be clues in this area, I was planning on simply scouting the area for anymore information." Alois nodded his head in a understanding manner.

"So, we're sightseeing."

"No. We're gathering informa-"

"Sightseeing it is!"

Ciel rubbed his temples in annoyance. He knew arguing with Alois was hopeless, he just hope things would go as planned.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry guys! I kinda had a few things to do. I'll update as much as I can! Thanks Larkspur Mouse! Your editing skills helped alot with this fic. Now enough of me blabbering and let's get on with the show!

Alois glanced around the village. The place looked deserted, the lack of human beings in the area reminded him of the horror stories he would usually tell his little brother about. Alois felt shivers run down his spine. The houses looked rundown and dirty.

Alois jumped slightly when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. The boy turned his head slightly and glanced behind him. He was met with his butler's stoic face. "Your Highness, if you are afraid or uncomfortable, we can return back to the motel." Alois thought about the offer, but the glance from Ciel made him rethink his decision. "We'll continue, just in case Ciel needs any help." Ciel scuffed at the Trancy's declaration. He ignored the prideful blonde and turned to his gardener and the demon hound.

The hound sniffed around the area, he stopped and sniffed the air and growled. Finnian glanced at Pluto, the demon dog's white fur hackled upwards as his snout pointed the direction of a rundown house. Ciel observed the house with interest, there was nothing really special about the home, but it was worthy to investigate. Ciel signalled Alois to follow him as they walk towards the mysterious house.

The demon butlers glanced at one another, they could smell blood and a weak scent of a demon. Sebastian turned to Finnian, the poor blonde tried to calm the raging hound and was failing as well.

"Come on Plu-Plu, Master might need us for protection." Finnian tried pulling on the dog's leash, but Pluto wouldn't budge and continued to snarl at the house. Finnian shot Sebastian a desperate look. "Mr. Sebastian, can you help me calm down Plu? He's usually very well behaved and listens to me, but something in that house is making him to act like this." Sebastian smirked as he reached for something inside his coat, he pulled out a neatly rolled up newspaper and smacked the demon hound's muzzle. The hound yelped and whimpered as he hid behind the gardener.

"Now, if there isn't anymore distractions, I would like to be with my Highness." Claude didn't wait for the Phantomhive servant and butler's response as he followed his young master towards the house. Sebastian frowned but he followed the spider demon's example. Finnian tilted his head in confusion while he comforted the hound. "Mr. Sebastian and Mr. Claude do seem to take their job seriously, I wish I could be like them and be able to do my duties perfectly. All I ever done is destroy everything I touch." Finnian felt something warm and slimy lapped his cheek. The gardener glanced at the fluffy hound and cuddled against him. "Sorry Plu-Plu, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Well you shouldn't think so negatively about yourself, Finny."

Finnian looked at Pluto. "D-Did you just talk, boy?" The hound tilted it head and once again licked the startled boy.

"No, but I suggested you look behind you to see who it is."

Finnian turned around, ready to strike the intruder, but stopped when he realized who it was. "Canterbury? What are you doing here?" The plume hair triplet smirked as he held Finnian's small hands. "My brothers and I sensed your distress, Thompson is still healing so Timber sent me to you. May I ask why you were upset?" Finnian blushed and stuttered his explanation. "I-I was just thinking of how I manage to screw up on any task I'm given a-and how Mr. Sebastian and Mr. Claude could accomplish any task their given."

Finnian yelped when Canterbury gently pulled him into his arms. He tilted the gardener's chin. "You don't have to worry about such simple minded things, you are perfect in my eyes and to the others as well." Finnian leaned in closer, he could smell lavender and musk from the triplet making the gardener shiver in delight. Canterbury smirked and claimed the gardener's lips in a passionate kiss. Finnian couldn't help but moan as he felt the triplet's hands massaging his thin body. Before Canterbury's hands could go any lower, a growl from the white dog demon interrupted the lovers moment.

Finnian pulled away from the tempting demon's embrace, he could feel his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Finnian glanced at the demon and squeaked when he stared into Canterbury's red eyes. "I see the demon hound doesn't like sharing." The demon cupped Finnian's cheek and gave him a quick kiss before returning to his brothers, leaving behind a blushing Finny and a huffy hound demon.

***

Ciel glanced at old house, mold covered the edge of the door. He firmly knocked at the door and waited for an answer, but he received none. "It's seems like nobody is home, so let's go somewhere else~" Alois turned around was about to walk away from the rigged home but stopped when he felt Ciel yanking on the scruff of his purple coat. The Trancy shoulders slumped, he knew that the answer would be no but it never hurts to try. Ciel still had a hand on the Trancy's coat as knocked on the door again.

They waited outside for a few minutes but still received no answers. Just when Ciel was about to give up, the rusty door creaked open. The door opened slowly, Ciel held his breath, he could feel Alois tensed up but remained put. The door revealed a woman, possibly in her mid thirties, she wore a ragged dress and her ruby red hair was kept in a messy bun. "H-Hello, how may I help you children."

Ciel gave the startled woman one of his charming smile. "Hello madam, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. This here-" Ciel tugged on the blond boy's coat. "-Is Alois Trancy, we were wondering if you could answer a few of our questions?" The startled woman's eyes hardened as she sets her gaze towards the two boys. "I refuse." was all she said as she slammed the creaking door shut.

Ciel frowned at this, he turned around to see the two demon butlers walking towards them. Ciel sighed. "It's seems that we'll have to wait 'till it gets dark so we can send our butlers to breach in." Ciel was about to walk away until he felt Alois yanked on his coat. "That bitch is hiding something, she's not as dumb as she looks. Doesn't it seem suspicious to you on how long she took just to open the door?" Ciel frowned at what the blonde said. "Yes, her timing does seems a bit odd. She was also startled by something; she also holds a great dislikes towards us." Alois nodded his head. "Like I said, the bitch isn't as dumb as she looks. She's probably hiding or burning the evidence as we speak, the more we wait the less precious information we have."

Ciel clenched his teeth, they were wasting too much time. Ciel turned to look at his butler. "Sebastian I want you to sneak into this run-down house and get me some facts, Alois and I will try talk to this hag and see if she'll say something important." Ciel glanced at the Trancy. Alois gave Claude orders that were similar to the one Sebastian's had.

"Are you done Trancy? I would like to get this over and done."

"Of course, Ciel, let's go."

Ciel smirked as he knocked on the door again. They only had to wait a few seconds for the door to be wretched opened by the enraged woman. Her face wrinkled as she frowned. "I said, I refused."

"Oh boo hoo, like you have a choice."

Her face flushed as she set her gaze onto the blonde haired boy. The boy have the appearance of an angel with that sweet smile he has on his face. The only thing that made this boy not being close to an angel is what he has on his left hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, we had to do it the hard way." Alois said as he pointed the black revolver towards the woman. The woman paled when she saw the blonde hair boy holding a gun in his delicate hands. She heard someone clear their throat, she turned and spotted the raven haired boy. Ciel noticed that he finally has the woman's attention, he smiled sinisterly at that frighten her.

"Let me repeat myself, we would like if you could answer some questions madam."

…. Well uhm, for some reason I can actually picture this in the manga/anime. Ciel and Alois smiling like little angels while one of them is holding a gun and the other looking like the evil mastermind. But yea reviews help a lot!


	17. Chapter 17

So I'm back, yeah! Sorry it took me a while kinda had a lot of other stuff to do and life keeps pushing an author down soooooo yea. Oh and a lot of thanks to Arachnida-Girl for helping me edit this chapter! Anyways on withe show!

Alois smirked at the terrified woman, he cocked his gun as he continued to taunt her. "You heard him, let us in or I blow your brains out~" The woman trembled, but remained firm, her gaze shifted between the gun wielding boy and his calm companion. "Y-You brats are only trying to intimidated me, but guess what? It won't work on me! I fear no one but God himself! You don't even have courage to pull the trigger!"

"Bitch, I had a sword shoved inside me, do not test my patience."

The woman switched her gaze to Ciel. The boy could only shrug causally.

"It's true, I was there because I was the one who stabbed him."

The woman shivered, how could these maniacs of brats talk so calmly of death as if it was game. Ciel grew tired of waiting, he pushed the lady aside and entered the tattered home. He could hear Alois high boots clacking against the tiles as they entered to what seems to be the dining room.

Alois huffed, the place looked like a mess and the stench of rotting wood was rather repulsive.

The boys sat down at the rectangular table, at one end the woman sat in her chair while the other two just stood around. "Well, what do you want? Come to humiliate me for failing as a mother or are you going to finish me off like the rest of the villagers." The woman began to sob into her hands. Ciel winced at the weeping mother, he glanced at Alois who could only shrugged. Ciel sighed as he walked towards their captive. He gently held the woman's hand and rubbed his thumb on her knuckles. "Please tell us what happened to your village and your children." The woman only glanced up to look at the young earl, her eyes hardened as she shoved the boy away and stood up. She glared menacingly at the young lords.

"Like hell I'll ever tell you-"

"Her name is Margaret Rose, husband name is Steven Rose. They both married at a young age and had twins named Alfie Rose and Collum Rose. Also may I add young master, why are you on such filthy floor?"

Ciel frowned at his butler, he growled when he noticed how those ruby eyes held a glint of mischief and something else. A cough interrupted the moment, Ciel could feel his face heat up as he slowly turned his head to see none other than a smirking blonde boy and his stoic butler.

"Honestly Ciel, if you wanted some alone time with your Butler all you have to do was ask~"

"Shove it Trancy! Sebastian, what else did you find out?"

This time it was Claude who spoke up. "Apparently her husband departed to search for the twins, he should be here right about-"

"Now."

Before any of them could turn around a loud gunshot was heard. Instinctively, both boys dropped to the ground to avoid any stray bullets that could possibly hit them. They heard Margaret shrieked to her husband about being late as she passed by them without a second glance. Ciel turned to Alois who was fiddling with the gun in his hands.

"Alois shoot them."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

“Cause Claude never taught me how to use a gun!"

"I'm going to kill you after all this is over."

Both boys winced when another gunshot was heard as they scurried under the table. Alois pointed his gun at the husband and shakily pulled the trigger. Alois let out a gasp when he felt the gun jerked to the side as the bullet flew toward the trigger-happy husband. Ciel watched as the bullet penetrated the man's leg as he crumpled to the ground. He glanced at the woman who was shrieking about her husband's injury.

Ciel looked around the room, he jerked his head towards Alois who let out a shriek of horror when he found their butlers.

Both demons laid on the floor as crimson blood pooled around them. Ciel felt his body numbed as he watched Alois running towards his injured butler. Ciel walked shakily towards Sebastian who laid unmoving from the blood stained floor.

"S-Sebastian, this is an order, get your ass up and clean this mess up."

Ciel waited for his butler to wake up, he grew angry when he saw no reaction from the demon. He straddle onto demon's hip and began to slap Sebastian repeatedly.

"Wake up, that's an order!" When he saw that this gave the Butler no reaction, he grew even more angry.

"I said wake up!"

"Ciel, please stop…"

Ciel gave Sebastian one last slap before getting off the dead butler, he glanced at the weeping Trancy. Alois laid Claude's head on his knee and petted the demons tainted locks. Alois' eyes turned to Ciel, he gave the dark haired boy teary smile. Both boys didn't noticed the two other humans as they focus on mourning the death of their butlers.

Ciel felt a hand on his shoulder, he gazed up and saw the injured husband kneeling beside him. Ciel felt his body go rigid at the presence of the older man. He stared into the man's eyes that only showed pity with a hint of weariness. He could hear Alois sob grew louder each time the woman took a step closer. Ciel clenched his teeth as stared at the man in rage. "So," Ciel began, "What will you do with us?"

The man hesitated for a moment before speaking. "We're sorry for killing your butlers, they were going to attack so we had to shoot them-"

"Fuck you!"

Everyone turned their gazed to the hysterical blonde. Alois wept while glaring at the two adults. He clenched Claude's body close to him ignoring the demons blood staining his clothes. The woman attempted to consulted the upset boy, but Alois only glared harder at the wife. "Shut up you harlot or I'll make you into a widow in less than five seconds flat!"

Margaret grew rigid to the boy's threat but she bit back her insults when she noticed her husband shooting a glare at her.

Ciel was in no mood to handle these three idiots. "What are you going to do with us?" Ciel ignored the glare that the blonde was shooting at him and focused on the reaction of the man and the woman. Both lovers glanced at one another, the man was the first to speak after a moment of silence. "You'll be staying with us for the night, tomorrow we'll think of something for you two."

"That sounds splendid, how many rooms will that be?"

Everyone immediately set their gaze to the smiling butler.

"S-Sebastian?!"

Alois looked down to see if his butler was alive and well. He felt a wave of dread in the pits of his stomach when he noticed how unresponsive Claude was being. The blonde shut his eyes as he let a lone teardrop land on his butler's glasses. Alois continued to cry that he didn't even noticed a gloved thumb brushing away his tears. Alois snapped his eyes open when he saw the spider demon wiping away his tears. "Your highness, you are a mess please refrained from crying for now on."

Alois wiped the blood off of Claude's mouth and slowly rearrange his hold on the butler. Claude gave a smug look to the other butler as he waited for his master to lean in closer for a kiss.

Claude jerked his head back when felt his master's palm slap against his cheek. "What the hell Claude! Do you think it was funny to see me cry? I actually believed you were gone!" Claude heard the other butler snickering at his misfortune but was silenced by his dark haired master who also slapped him. "Shut up Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

Both Margaret and Steve glanced at one another, they didn't know whether to help the abused butlers or not. After Ciel was done punishing Sebastian, he turned to the two lovers with a frown upon his face. "Well?" He said, "Where is our room?"


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! It's been awhile, huh? Sorry for not updating this story soon, I kinda suffered from writer’s block and I really couldn't come up with any ideas till now. I want to say a big thank you to Arachnida-Girl for helping me edit this fanfic! So on with the story!

×××××××

Claude rubbed his cheek as he stared at his master. Honestly, he felt a bit insulted when his Highness slapped him as if he was some sort of rag doll. The spider demon glanced at his fellow butler. He felt pity for the foolish butler as he groveled at dark haired boy's feet.

He glanced at his Highness. The boy only glared at him with such intense anger that it brought shivers down his back, but he would never admit that to anyone, of course. The blonde haired boy sudden glare swiftly turn into an ominous smile as he turn to his fellow companion.

"Ciel."

Ciel glanced at the blonde. He felt agitated that he was interrupted when he was just about to give his demon butler a rather long lecture "What Alois? This better be important or I swear to you, I'll slap you as hard as I slapped Sebastian." 

Alois smile turn into a smirk as sauntered up to his rival. "I have a perfect way to punish our disobeying demons, would like to hear?" Ciel stared at the other boy with a bit of apprehension. Alois was well-known for his cruel yet mischievous ways of playing with his victims. Sadly, his curiosity got the best of him as he leant close to the blonde and let him whisper into his ear.

Margaret helped her husband sit on one of the good wooden chairs they manage to save after the crossfire. She lifted up Steven's injured leg and winced as the blood continued to oozed out of the wound. She reached for a wet cloth and gently pressed it on the wound. Her frowned deepened when she heard her love hiss in pain and discomfort. She heard the sharp sound of heels clicking on her floors, she glanced up to stare at the blonde boy that past by her with no little regards tf her or her husband injuries. She was about to throw a snarky comment towards the boy, but stopped when she felt a rough hand petting her crimson locks.

She glanced up and stared lovingly at her husband. "I know you're angry about this whole situation, but maybe we could cut a deal with them." Margaret raised a brow at her husband's idea, but decided she would play along if it meant she could see them one last time. Both lovers turned to stare at their guest and gasped as the once dirty dining room suddenly turned into glorious room with polished wooden floor and glass dining table that seems to stretch for miles long. They were so amazed by the quality of their new dining room that they fell to notice they had more guests.

"Sebastian and Claude have really outdone themselves, don't you agree Mey-Rin?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes! Sebastian always prefers to have a glass table by the window since the sun or the moonlight can reflect on the surface and brighten up the room."

Steven openly gaped at the two busty womans, but stopped when he heard a sharp cough from his glaring wife. He rubbed the back of his neck in a rather sheepish manner and turn to greet more of his sudden guests. He limped towards the two women to greet them. Before he could say anything, he heard the short redhead woman gasp and pointed at his injured leg. He heard her shout a man's name, was it Bildroy or Baldroy? He never really had the chance to find out as he was suddenly yanked to the nearest chair by a blonde haired man with cigarette digiling of the edge of his lips.

"Wow, how the hell can you even walk?" Steven glanced at the man and smirked at the question. 

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I've been shot so many times I'm practically immune to the pain." Baldroy whistled, impressed by the man's declaration. 

"Alright Mr. Tough Guy, don't move I'm about to stitch your wound since it seems like the bullet went through you." Steven nodded as he glanced at the other new guest.

He noticed a blonde haired boy was walking around with a giant wolf, he felt sweat roll down the back of his neck. How the hell could they even fit that creature through the front door? As if reading his mind, the smoker chuckled as he also set his gaze at the feminine-looking boy. "Don't worry about the dog, Finny can handle him." With that said, the man continued on fixing the man's wounds. Steven nodded dully at the man's attempt on reassuring him, but he couldn't help staring at the boy as he dragged the giant mutt around the house with little force.

He shook his head as he set his gaze upon the other four new guests. He never seen anyone with purple hair before so excuse him for gaping at the three purple haired boys. The boys seem to be stalking the other blonde boy who was busy petting the giant mutt. This remind him of a scene he once saw when he was little. A pack of hungry wolves stalking an innocent deer, if they play their parts right, the 'wolves' would surround it's 'deer' and then attack. Steven did not want to see the 'deer' hurt so he grabbed the smoker's attention.

The smoker- who he figured was Baldroy- openly glared at the three purple haired figures. He hissed and pointed at them until they grumbled and walk away except for one of them who seems to limping towards the blonde haired boy. He heard Baldroy sigh in defeat as he let the other triplet escape. Steven could see Finnian gasp at the purple haired boy as he scrambled away from the big dog to go help the limping boy. Steven had to raise a brow as continue to watch the limping triplet be embraced by the little blonde. He wondered what kind of relationship they had, but he choose to ignore that for now, better play it safe. Something about those ruby eyes gives him a bad feeling.

He finally noticed the last two guests. To say he was surprise was an understatement, the other man was dressed in a black tux and wore black slim glasses. In comparison to his other guests, this man was the most normal he seen today. While a chibi old man, who was sipping tea, gazed around the room. Steven was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp pain on his injured leg. He groaned, but he let Baldroy continue his work with little to no complaint. He sighed in relief when the smoker was done. 

"Phew, finally done! Just don't strain your leg too much or it'll re-open and I won't be there to fix it." Steven gave the man a grateful smile as he limped towards the two young lords.

Ciel was in a middle of a discussion with Alois about their next move, when he noticed Steven limping towards them. Ciel raised a delicate brow as he stared at the injured man."Aren't you supposed to be resting?" 

Steven gave a sheepish chuckle. "Yea I know, but this is more important and the rest can wait." 

This captured Alois attention, "So what's more important than rest?"

"My children," was Steven's reply as he shifted his weight on the other leg. Ciel noticed the man's discomfort and ordered Sebastian to bring them some chairs. Once Steven was seated, he continued on with his explanation. "My children were kidnapped by some demon, I want to cut a deal with you." Alois leaned in forwards to the man's face, silently enjoying how Margaret bristled at how close he was to her husband. "What's the deal?" 

Steven gulped at the boys odd behaviour. "I'm not strong enough to rescue my boys especially now that I'm injured, I want you rescue them and bring them back home."

This time it was Ciel who spoke up. "And what do we get in return?" 

Steven smirked at the young boy's question. "I thought you might be interested, luckily for you two, I've been doing my own investigation on that demon that took them. I'll give you all of my knowledge and give you shelter if you can bring my kids back."

Ciel contemplated on the offer. ".... and what if your sons are dead as we speak?" 

Steven felt a wave of dread at the thought, he never took in count if his kids were alive or dead. A loud cough was heard behind them, they turned to see William with a thick book in hand he turned swiftly each page 'till he finally stopped. "You have two children named Alfie and Collum Rose. Age of 12, both were born on October 29th around midnight. Alfie was born first and Collum was born a few minutes later because of complications that nearly killed him..."

Steven glared at the man, What the hell is he and how does he know so about my family? He thought before voicing said thought "Yes, you are correct, but how do you know so much about them?" 

William fixed his glasses and sighed, "I'm a shinigami, William T. Spears, at your service."

Steven gawked at the shinigami, why couldn't he ever have a normal life. Before Steven can ask any further, he was interrupted by Alois giving the shinigami a coy smile. "William~"

"...."

"William~"

"...."

"Can you tell us whether the kids are alive or dead?"

"... No..."

Alois scowled and let Ciel do the talking. "Shinigami, tell us if the kids are dead or alive. If not, then I'm sure Grell wouldn't mind if Sebastian makes a sudden appearance up in your headquarters." 

William glared at the boy, he would rather be sleep in the deepest pits of hell than listen to Grell fangirling like an idiot. He also notice Sebastien shivering in disgust at the thought of meeting the redheaded shinigami. ".....The children are alive and well for now."

Steven sighed in relief. He turned to Ciel who seem to debate with himself with their new knowledge. He twiddled his thumbs nervously as he waited for the young Lord to give him an answer. After a few tense minutes, Alois started humming, Ciel sighed and smacked the blonde upside the head. "Shut it, Trancy. I can't think with your stupid humming. As for your offer, we accept your deal."

"… But how will I know if you'll keep your word?" Ciel remained quiet at the man's question. "I'll give you my mine and Alois' servants until we return from rescuing your kids, if we fail you may execute them-" The Phantomhive servants could only gape at the young lord's suggestions except for Tanaka who was sitting with Margaret drinking tea as he always does. Steven contemplates at the young Lord statements. "... agreed, J-Just bring my children back in peace."

They shook hands to close the deal. It was Alois who broke the tense silence. "So tell us all you know about Raymond Clifton."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, how's it going? Well I hope you all had a good year! I am now taking request for a few chapters, just PM what you want I'll try my hardest to deliver. The only thing I can not write is smut, I'm not use to writing in that style…. Yet. Also the request would be one sided to the actual plot of the story, ok so thell be like bloopers. So yeah, that's pretty much it. Hope you'll enjoy this fic!**

  
Dinner was rather stressful. Ciel could feel his temper rising as he stared at how ridiculous everyone was acting. On his right, he could easily see Alois glaring at Margaret with all his might and to make matters worse; Margaret seems to think it would be a good idea to smile at the blonde-haired boy. Ciel knew that smile was fake and, apparently, so did Alois as the blonde boy growled, staring down at the human with every ounce of hate he has within. Ciel sighed, he felt that this little spat might escalate soon if no one intervenes.   
  
However, Ciel chose to leave his rival alone; he honestly did not want to be a part of their little argument today. The young Lord turned his gaze to the other guest. He was glad to see that Mey-Rin, and the demoness were getting along nicely and not trying to cause any problems tonight. He glanced at Baldroy before he shook his head at the chef's behavior. The smoker sat quietly moping while he reloaded his firearms with familiar ease. Ciel coughed discreetly for the blonde chef to hear. He watched at how frantic Baldroy became as he quickly hid his weapons under the table.    
  
He shook his head, amusement hidden behind a small smile as he turns his attention to Tanaka. He was not shocked to see the old man sipping on his favorite Japanese tea cup. Ciel sometimes wondered what goes inside his ex-butler's head; the man is full of mysteries that not even Sebastian could decipher. Ciel was brought out of his deep pondering by high pitch squeak that came from his gardener. Finnian sat between two of the three triplets while the other one sat across him. He concluded that the one on the left was Thompson seeing as the demon still had his leg wrapped in bandages, while the other one was Timber and last but not least, Canterbury sat across the innocent gardener with a smirk that promises something he would rather not want to know.   
  
Ciel let the triplets continue to molest his poor gardener as he turned to the final guest, the shinigami. The death God was reading through his book not even bothering to acknowledge anyone's presence at the moment. Ciel was brought out of his stupor by Steven's awkward cough. "So, um Ciel, when is dinner ready?"   
  
Ciel smiled slightly at the man's question. "They should be done right about-"   
  
"Now."   
  
All heads turn towards the sultry Butler as he waltzed in with a tray full of scrumptious food that look like it was made by the gods. Claude walked by Sebastian, he placed the appetizer on the table. The spider demon smirked as he watched his master almost dive into the dish of his food. "Your food tastes amazing as always Claude."    
  
The demon felt his pride swell at his master's praise. "Thank you, your Highness."   
  
Everyone commenced to eat once the food was placed upon the table. Surprisingly enough, no casualties have occurred during dinner time, and no injuries were reported as well. By nightfall, everyone left for their rooms. Ciel walk with Alois as their butlers quietly followed behind in a respectful distance.   
  
"God I hate that woman." Alois grumbled as they passed by their shared room.   
  
Ciel raised a delicate brow at the angry blonde. "I've been meaning to ask you about that, why do you hate Margaret so much?" Alois remained silent. After a while, Ciel took that as a sign that he had crossed a personal subject to the blonde and was about to tell Alois to forget it, but Alois spoke before Ciel could say anything.   
  
"S-She reminded me of a memory of my mother…."    
  
Ciel sighed, he was never good with sappy emotions, but seeing as how the blonde was opening up his past to him was rather touching, in a way.   
  
"... My mother was a bitch."    
  
"..."    
  
Ciel felt a nerve twitch at the blonde's statement. He thought Alois was going to pour his heart out to him and maybe showed a bit of humanity, but he forgot that this was Alois _Trancy_ , sweetness was not part of this boy's nature. Ciel shook his head as he let's the blonde ramble on his hate for that bloody woman.    
  
Ciel stopped at the room that had insignias of the two missing children; He jiggled the doorknob and opened the door gently as to not make sounds. He peered in and notice how messy the room was; glass shards surrounded the carpet floor as the broken window from the little boy's room creaked whenever the wind blows. Alois whistled in surprise by the mess in the room.   
  
"I guess we could cross out the running away theory." Ciel mutter out an agreement to the blonde statement as he enters the room. Glass cracked with every step they took as they searched around for any useful evidence or clues.    
  
"My lord, I believe I found something." Ciel glanced back at his Butler. He noticed his butler was peaking through the broken window. He followed his butler's gaze and noticed how the grass was slightly singed.   
  
"How strange, fire should spread throughout the area not just that small patch."   
  
"Maybe the demon can control flames? I mean, the room smells like burned rubber. Additionally, there's a chance that the demon can teleport; since he only wanted to kidnap the kids, not kill them." Ciel took consideration to what Alois just said, demons do tend to have the ability to teleport out of thin air, but why would the demon cause such a racket? Before anyone could say anything else, the door was slammed open to show Steven and a very unhappy Margaret.    
  
Ciel was about to explain themselves, but he was interrupted by his blond companion. Alois raised his hand to stop his rival's excuses. He smiled at the couple as he sauntered up towards them. The boy cocked his head to a side as his bangs covered up his mischievous blue eyes. Alois paid special attention to Margaret as his smile slowly turned into a sinister smirk.   
  
"Hello Margaret or should I say, Raymond Clifton."


	20. Chapter 20

**~Bloopers~**

 

**Alois x William?**

**Hey guys! Just gonna write a short Bloopers since a lot of you guys want some more Alois x Claude, I was inspired by a comment I read and thought this would be a lot of fun to write so here it is!**

 

Claude could only watch as his highness attempted seduce the shinigami. He felt his hands clenched tightly around the glass cup he was just about to place on the table. He knows Sebastien was giving him a smug look, much to the spider demon displeasure. He never thought he would ever feel threatened by mere presence of the soul collector, but now watching his human failing to grasp the cold hearted shinigami attention was completely and utterly disgusting for him.

 

He could hear Sebastian withholding his laughter, he clenched his fist even tighter around the cup causing it to crack. He felt the glass pierce his gloved hand causing blood to oozed out of the open wound. He was just about to remove the bloody shards when he heard a loud gasp and a chair thumping against the floor. He turn to around and saw his highness staring at his bloody hand.

 

Claude was just about to tell his highness to not worry about his small injury when realized something.

 

Alois attention was fully on him and only just for  _ him _ .

 

If Alois continues to pay attention to him, then his worries of the shinigami stealing his highness heart would be over. So being a demon that he is, he waited for his master to come close to him. When Alois was close enough, he let his highness grasp his Injured hand and slowly removed his bloody glove. He hissed and moaned in pain every now and then so Alois could take his time removing his the bloody cloth. Claude could feel Sebastien’s and the shinigami’s eyes upon him as his master paid full attention to him. He heard Sebastian mumbling about how he was the over exaggerating his pain, but he let the Butler continue on his jealous rant. Honestly, he never cared about the what the demon thought of him. His main target however, was staring at him with a curious look across his face.

 

When they made eye contact the room became tense.

 

Ciel felt shivers run down his spine, he knew something bad was going to happened once Alois began to flirt with William. He send Sebastien a sharp look signaling him to come and protect him if things were to escalate into a fight.

 

Claude narrowed his eyes into a glare, he watched the shinigami mimic his action as well. He felt his highness finally remove the his bloody glove and began to pick off any left over pieces of glass. He grunted in pain as way of telling his human to slow down, Alois muttered a short apology and continue his work. When he was sure he was done with removing the unwanted glass, he grabbed the binding that was laying around on the ground and begun to wrap Claude’s wounded hand.

 

“I'm sorry to cause you trouble your highness.” Alois looked up from his work and gave Claude a smile. “Don't worry about it, as long as you are OK.” Claude used his other hand to remove his black glasses as he stared into his master's icy blue eyes. Alois felt his heart skip a beat as he stared into Claude’s honey golden eyes. The look that his demon butler was giving him was of pure possessiveness and longing. Their staring was interrupted by wavering cough.

 

They both turned round wearing matching scowl at the sudden interruption. They both greeted by their amused rivals. “Alois, why don't you get a room? seeing you two eye fucking each other is rather disgusting.” Alois stammered a few insults and curse words in Latin as he separated himself from the spider demon. Claude frowned as he watch his master take a few steps away from him and turn away blushing. He made eye contact once more with both demon and shinigami. His eyes glowed and radiate his dominance around the boy as a way of claiming him. The demon butler only smiled as he stood near his human, who was oblivious throughout the whole dominance battle, he gave Claude a smirk as his eyes glowed red as well. Claude turned to stare at the shinigami, they glare at one another for a while until William scuff and turned away from the jealous demon and continue his conversation with Steven.

  
Claude felt a surge of pride as he watch the shinigami forfeit the match. His pride was however broken when Sebastien walk by and whispered into his ear. “Since when does a demon ever moan in pain at being pierced by tiny pieces of glass?” Claude chose to ignore the humored butler and continue fixing up the dining room.


End file.
